


Hold Me Tight

by thotiny



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Farmer Boy Choi San, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Prince Jung Wooyoung, Smut, the rest are princes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24619498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thotiny/pseuds/thotiny
Summary: As the next king of the royal kingdom, Wooyoung is destined to get married to a woman, have kids, and teach his kids the ways of a king, so they can be ready.Wooyoung doesn’t really have a problem with it.But that all changes, when he meets a beautiful strange blonde haired male that night at the masquerade ball his parents hold.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i know wooyoung is 20 irl, but in this story, he’s 21, about to be 22. the rest are 22, too, except for jongho, who’s 21.

_“Can you trust me?”_

“Hey, Choi San! Wait up!”

The blonde turns around at the mention of his name, letting out a groan once he sees who is running after him. He turns back around, trying to speed up his pace, but his elbow is suddenly grabbed in a rough grip, making him turn around.

“W-what do you guys want?” he grumbles, glaring at Sana, Jeongyeon, Tzuyu, and Chaeyoung.

Sana raises an eyebrow, her grip on San’s arm tightening. “Is that a way to treat _royals_?”

The blonde winces, trying to pull his arm away, but failing. “N-no, but you don’t deserve to be treated like royals. Y-you’re all spoiled brats. N-now, leave me alone.” San then snatches his arm away from Sana’s grip, making her leave scratch marks behind, but for now, he doesn’t care.

“You bitch,” Jeongyeon scowls, and she grabs the back of San’s torn shirt. “Treat us with respect, you worthless peasant.”

San lets out a huff. He knows the other four won’t leave him alone unless he gives them what he wants, so he places his basket of vegetables down, and goes down on his knees, bowing his head. “S-sorry for disrespecting, Your Royal Highnesses. W-what may I do for you?”

“First, we want you to stop s-stuttering,” Tzuyu starts teasingly, smirking down at San. “Second, we just wanted to tell you that the Jung Royal Family is holding a royal ball, and you’re not going to be able to attend.”

“So say goodbye to your worthless dreams, Choi,” Chaeyoung adds, and she kicks San’s knee, making him bite back a groan of pain. “See you later, Choi.”

Sana, Jeongyeon, Tzuyu, and Chaeyoung then walk away. Once San makes sure he can’t hear the clacking on their heels against the ground, he gets up, grabbing his basket of vegetables. He lets out a grumble underneath his breath, heading back toward his farm. Once he arrives, he can see his father collecting eggs from the chicken coop.

“I-I’m back,” San calls out. 

“Why’d you take so long?” his father asks.

San doesn’t dare tell his father why he took so long. If his father knew why, he would know about the bullying Princess Sana, Princess Jeongyeon, Princess Tzuyu, and Princess Chaeyoung did to him, and his father would get mad. Even though they are poor, that doesn’t stop his father from trying to get equal rights for them. The bullying would be another of his reasons why the poor should have equal rights, too.

“Th-there were a lot of bugs over the v-vegetables,” San lies.

“You’re lying,” his father accuses. “You stutter twice when you do.”

San bows his head down apologetically. “S-sorry.” 

“It’s fine,” his father assures, letting out a small sigh. “Oh, by the way, Prince Seonghwa, Prince Yeosang, and Prince Mingi are waiting for you inside.”

San’s eyes light up at the mention of his royal friends. Even though Seonghwa, Yeosang, and Mingi are royals, and San is poor, that doesn’t stop the four of them from being friends. It is forbidden in their country, but none of them care. Everyone else slowly stopped caring as well, since Seonghwa, Yeosang, and Mingi are powerful people, but they still make fun of San.

“I-I’ll be with them then,” he tells his father, who nods. An excited smile grows on San’s face, and he walks toward his house, which is, like, three minutes away from the farm. Once he arrives, he opens the door, its hinges creaking, and he walks inside, seeing the three princes talking to his mother. “H-hey, guys,” he greets, closing the door behind him. 

“San!” Seonghwa, Yeosang, and Mingi squeal in unison, as they notice the farmer boy, rushing toward him.

The three princes engulf San into a hug, and he happily hugs back. They haven’t seen each other in almost three weeks, because of Seonghwa’s, Yeosang’s, and Mingi’s princes’ duties, but San doesn’t mind. He understands that they are busy, so he doesn’t bother them. Now he is just glad he has them back.

“I-I missed you guys!” San says as he pulls away, tears in his eyes—they are happy tears, obviously. “H-how did everything go?”

“It was okay,” Seonghwa replies. “We tried to come back as soon as possible, since we missed you, San.”

“I missed you guys, too,” he returns.

“It’s lovely that you guys are reuniting and all,” San’s mother speaks up, “but will any of you like to have dinner? It’s going to be five, and we need to eat. I’m sure we’re all hungry, yes?”

“Starving, actually,” Yeosang mutters. “Thanks, Mrs. Choi.”

“Please just call me Ji-eun,” she says.

The younger four help San’s mother set everything up, and when everything is ready, San goes to go call his father to tell him dinner is ready. They all sit down to eat, thanking San’s mother for the meal, before starting to eat. They make some light conversation, as they do so, San’s parents mostly just asking Seonghwa, Yeosang, and Mingi about their royal life, and the three responding as honest as they can be. When they are done eating, Seonghwa, Yeosang, San, and Mingi offer to the dishes and clean the kitchen, whilst San’s parents go to work on their crops.

“I-I’m surprised you guys still haven’t forgotten how to wash dishes,” San giggles, as he hands a plate to Seonghwa.

“To be honest I almost _did_ forgot,” Mingi admits sheepishly. “But luckily I remembered, before coming to visit you, San.”

“Th-that’s good.” When San first met Seonghwa, Yeosang, and Mingi, and they went to his house for the first time, San had to teach them how to wash dishes for the first time. It was honestly all a hassle, and the task ended up with all of them drenched in soap and water, around nine plates and cups were broken, soap and water on the floor, and mostly everywhere. San's just glad he doesn’t have to repeat that process.

“Ooh, I also have to tell you something, San!” Seonghwa says as he remembers something. “You know how almost every year the Jung Royal Family hosts a type of ball to search for a wife for Prince Wooyoung?”

“I-I guess,” San mutters, his heart fluttering at the mention of Prince Wooyoung’s name.

“Well, they’re holding one again this Friday,” Seonghwa continues.

“L-let me guess, only royals are invited.” San raises an eyebrow, and Seonghwa sheepishly nods.

“Yes, _but_ ,” Yeosang opposes, “we can sneak you in.”

“Th-that’s against the rules, Yeosang,” San reminds. “W-we might all get in trouble if we get caught.”

 _“If_ ,” Mingi agrees, a small smirk on his face. “Who says we’re going to get caught? We’re probably the rank under the Wooyoung—the second most appreciated princes in the country. We can get away with anything.”

“I-I don’t know, guys,” San frowns. “E-even if I did go, what would I wear? A-all I have are overalls and torn shirts and pants. I-I don’t even think at least _one_ of my shoes doesn’t have a hole in it.”

“We have everything you’re going to need, San,” Seonghwa assures. “Who do think you’re talking to?”

“D-dumb princes, who are going to get us all in trouble,” San grumbles.

“Rude,” Yeosang huffs. “Do you trust us, San?”

“...Yeah.”

“Then let us do this,” Mingi says pleadingly. “Please? If we get caught then we won’t ever try to convince of you something ever again.”

San looks at Seonghwa, Yeosang, and Mingi, the four of them holding pleading looks in their eyes. Finally, San sighs in defeat, going back to washing the dishes.

“Fine,” he agrees, making Seonghwa, Yeosang, and Mingi erupt in cheers. “W-wait, what about my parents? I-I don’t think they’ll let me go.”

“We’ll come up with something,” Seonghwa says, letting out a squeal.

\--

San doesn’t really remember how he ends up in front of Yeosang’s expensive-looking mirror, a face filled with makeup looking back at him. It is Friday. Yesterday night, Yeosang came to his house to sneak him out. San’s parents were asleep, so they weren’t at risk of getting caught, but they still needed to be quiet. They got inside Yeosang’s carriage, and he told San that Seonghwa and Mingi were already at his castle. San ended up staying the night at Yeosang’s castle, as well as Seonghwa and Mingi. When the morning came, Mingi told San’s parents that they need him for something, and surprisingly, his parents were okay with it.

Later that day, they got the message that the type of ball the Jung Royal Family is holding is a masquerade ball, and they would need to wear masks. Seonghwa got excited, and promised San he would glam him up really good. And that’s how San is currently standing in front of Yeosang’s expensive gold body length mirror, someone wearing a dark purple satin suit, their blonde hair curled, but ruffled up to make it look messy, a black lacy eye mask on their face, dark blue eyeshadow around their eyes, face glitter around their cheekbones and under their eyes, and their lips coated with a layer of red lipgloss staring back at him. He doesn’t recognize this person at all.

“Look at you,” says a voice behind him. San turns around, seeing Seonghwa wearing a dark red satin suit, his raven hair straightened with his bangs down, a dark blue satin eye mask on his eyes, smoky eyeshadow on his eyes, and his lips coated with a layer of red lipstick. “I did such a good job,” he adds, his voice cracking playfully at the end.

“Y-you look nice, hyung.” San smiles. He’s seen Seonghwa wear fancy clothes before, and he’s looked beautiful in all of them, but right now he looks even more beautiful than he ever has. 

“You look nice, too, San,” he returns. “You ready?”

San nods. “W-where’s Yeosang and Mingi?”

“They’re waiting for outside in the carriage,” Seonghwa explains. “Let’s go if you’re ready, then.”

San nods again, and he and Seonghwa leave Yeosang’s room. They walk out of the Kang Royal Family’s castle, seeing the carriage outside. They walk toward it and get inside. San sees Yeosang and Mingi wearing the same thing he and Seonghwa are wearing, but in different colors.

Yeosang lets out a wolf whistle, scanning Seonghwa and San up and down. “Damn, you two. Don’t you guys look hot.”

“You guys look hot, too,” Seonghwa giggles. He turns toward the coachman. “We’re ready to go, Mr. Kim.”

The male nods, and the carriage soon starts moving. Seonghwa, Yeosang, San, and Mingi talk on the way toward the Jung Royal Family’s castle, where the masquerade ball is being held. San tries to join in the conversation, and laugh with his friends, but he can’t help but feel nervous on the way there. The carriage soon stops, and the coachman opens the door, announcing they are here. He helps them out, and they thank him.

“W-wow,” San gapes, looking at the castle in front of them in amazement. It is _huge_. It has around six towers, painted a light peach color and a light yellow, around thirty or so guards in front of the gate, and San never has seen anything like it. Sure, he’s seen Seonghwa’s, Yeosang’s, and Mingi’s castles before, but the Jung Royal Family’s castle is bigger than theirs. At least six feet taller, and four feet wider.

“Ready to go?” Yeosang asks San, breaking the blonde out of his thoughts.

San nods, adjusting his eye mask slightly. Taking a deep breath, he links hands with Mingi, and the four of them walk toward the entrance. Seonghwa shows his invitation to the guard, who looks them over. He of course recognizes Seonghwa, Yeosang, and Mingi—they are very famous princes, if you can’t tell—but he doesn’t recognize San.

“Who are you?” the guard demands, making San smile nervously.

“He’s our friend,” Mingi speaks up for San in a stern voice. “Was it necessary for you to question us?”

“N-no,” the guard replies, realizing his mistake. “My apologies, Your Royal Highnesses. The four of you may enter.”

“Thank you.” Seonghwa smiles softly at the guard before the four of them enter. The ball is held in the ballroom, and it only takes them a few seconds to arrive. Once they do, there are tons of people everywhere: some dancing, talking, drinking, eating, or just standing there, enjoying the ball. San can’t really tell who is whom, especially since everyone has a mask on.

“Y-you said the Jung Royal Family only held these balls for Prince Jung Wooyoung to find a wife, right?” San asks Yeosang, as the older serves himself some punch.

“Yeah,” he confirms. “Why?”

“I-I don’t see the prince anywhere,” San says, as he subtly looks around. “Sh-shouldn’t he be here, since it’s his ball?”

“He’s here, San,” Yeosang assures. “He’s just wearing a mask, like everyone else, so it’s going to be hard to notice him. He usually blends in with the crowd.”

San nods. Yeosang offers him a cup of punch, and San takes it, thanking him, even though he prefers to drink whiskey right now. 

Mingi comes up to them with a smile, holding out his hand. “You guys wanna dance?” 

“W-where’s Seonghwa-hyung?” San questions, realizing the oldest out of the four of them isn’t with Mingi.

“He’s right there.” The raven-haired male points toward where Seonghwa is, and the three can see the oldest dancing with a light brown-haired male wearing a black suit, a white and black eye mask on his face. Seonghwa seems to be engaged in a conversation with a male, and, as San squints his eyes, he recognizes the male to be Prince Kim Hongjoong.

“H-haven’t they been talking lately?” San says, his tone sounding teasing.

“They have,” Yeosang says, a small smirk on his face. “Luckily for them, their parents don’t really care with whom they get with. As long as they’re happy.”

“I wish all parents were like that,” Mingi sighs.

“H-hey, maybe the Yunho guy won’t be that bad,” San says pointedly.

“Maybe,” Mingi mutters. “So, do you guys want to dance or not?”

Yeosang and San giggle, nodding, and Mingi leads them toward the dance floor. The three dance with each other at first, before they are pulled away by other males asking them to dance. Yeosang and Mingi agree, whilst San hesitantly does. He still has fun, and dances to five songs with strangers. His feet are starting to hurt, so he excuses himself to the bar, taking a seat.

“O-one water please,” he tells the bartender, who looks at him weirdly, before serving him the glass.

“Hello,” a new soft voice greets, as they sit down next to San.

The blonde is surprised that someone is sitting next to him. He looks at the male in surprise, but gasps, as he recognizes the male’s face. Even with the mask, you can already tell who it is. “P-Prince Jung Wooyoung?”

“Hey.” The lilac haired prince smiles at San. “Mind if I join you for a drink?”

“N-not at all,” he replies, still a bit surprised.

“Thank you.” Prince Wooyoung smiles again, and he tells the bartender he’d like a cup of vodka with orange juice, and the bartender nods. The prince then turns to San, who is sipping his drink a bit nervously. “So, what’s your name?”

“Ch-Choi San,” he answers without thinking.

“The farmer boy?” Prince Wooyoung raises an eyebrow. San starts growing scared, thinking the prince is going to kick him out, but instead, Prince Wooyoung chuckles. “How did you get in, Choi San?”

“I-I came with Prince Park Seonghwa, Prince Kang Yeosang, and Prince Song Mingi,” he explains, and Prince Wooyoung nods.

“And your friends left you alone?” he asks, a small teasing smile on his lips.

San’s cheeks heat up. “Y-yeah.” 

Prince Wooyoung tsks playfully. “Such bad friends. Is that why you’re here all alone?”

San nods. “K-kinda. I-I danced with a few people, but my feet started growing tired, so I decided to sit down for a bit. W-why are _you_ alone, Prince Wooyoung?”

“Just call me Wooyoung,” he allows, a small smile on his face. “‘Prince Wooyoung’ sounds so formal, and I hate being called that.”

“W-why are you alone, then, _Wooyoung_?” San corrects himself, letting out a small giggle.

“Girls kept clinging to me, and I hated it,” Wooyoung explains, letting out a small sigh. The bartender places his drink in front of him, and Wooyoung thanks him, taking a sip. “Especially Princess Minatozaki Sana, Princess Yoo Jeongyeon, Princess Chou Tzuyu, and Princess Son Chaeyoung. They’re beautiful princesses, but god, they’re clingy.”

San nods in agreement, knowing how clingy those four can be. “S-so you’re saying they’re here?”

“Yeah,” Wooyoung replies. “They’re clinging to Prince Park Jinyoung right now, though. Poor him.”

San lets out a chuckle. “S-so...have you found a girl that interests you? Y-you’re supposed to find a bride here, right?”

At the mention of choosing a bride, Wooyoung’s face turns into a frown, and he runs his fingers through his lilac hair. San tries so hard to not have a heart attack. “I am, but...to be honest, I don’t want to. My parents are forcing me to, and I don’t want to have a bride.”

“Th-then...what do you want?” San asks hesitantly.

“I want someone to love,” Wooyoung answers. “Someone to hold me tight. Not someone I have to choose just because of their looks. I want to get to know someone before I marry them. But, because I’m a prince, I have to find a _bride_ , before my twenty-second birthday.”

“A-aren’t you twenty, though?” San asks, raising an eyebrow.

Wooyoung shakes his head. “Twenty-one,” he corrects. “My birthday’s in three months.”

“O-oh,” is the only thing that comes out of San’s lips. He feels stupid for not remembering Wooyoung’s age. He notices a slow song is starting to play, and he at least wants to brighten Wooyoung’s mood with dancing. “W-want to dance?”

Wooyoung looks up at San with an eyebrow raised. San looks at him with a small smile, holding out his hand. Wooyoung finally grabs it, and San leads them toward the dance floor. San loosely wraps his arms around Wooyoung’s neck, the prince doing the same to San’s waist. Their bodies start to softly sway to the music, and San enjoys the peacefulness, resting his head on Wooyong’s shoulder. The prince’s arms around him tighten, but San doesn’t mind. What he does mind is the song ending soon, him and Wooyoung having to pull away.

“Wanna get out of here?” he questions in a low voice.

San’s eyes widen. “Y-you want to?”

Wooyoung nods. He extends out his hand. “Choi San, do you want to get out of here?”

San smiles, and he grabs Wooyoung’s hand. “I do.”

Wooyoung smiles back at San, and he starts leading him toward an exit. San is sure Wooyoung isn’t dumb enough to exit through the front door, and his suspicions are confirmed when they end up exiting the castle through the kitchen. Once they are outside, Wooyoung takes off his eye mask, sighing in relief. Once he does, San lets out a small gasp. Sure, he’s seen Wooyoung’s face before, but looking at it up close...it is way better than looking at it through a picture.

“Aren’t you going to take off your mask?” Wooyoung inquires, raising an eyebrow at San.

“R-right,” he mutters, barely realizing he hasn’t. San takes off his eye mask, holding it in his free hand. Once he looks up, he meets eyes with Wooyoung, the prince looking at him surprised, his eyes slightly wide. San’s lips turn downwards. “I-is everything okay? W-why are you staring at me like that?”

“No reason,” Wooyoung quickly replies. “L-let’s go.” Wooyoung starts leading San toward somewhere else, and San almost trips over his feet at how fast the prince is walking. They soon arrive at a hill, and Wooyoung lets go of San’s hand, much to his disappointment. He lays down on the grass and pats the space next to him. San lets out a small giggle and lays down next to Wooyoung.

“Th-the stars are so beautiful,” San says softly, as he looks up at the stars in the night sky above them, the two of them laying down on the grass.

“They are,” Wooyoung agrees. “But you know who’s more beautiful?”

“W-who?” San looks at Wooyoung curiously, innocence running through his eyes.

Wooyoung leans closer, his lips barely an inch away from San’s. “You.”

The blonde’s cheeks heat up, and he's sure his whole face is red. He's glad it's dark. He averts his gaze from Wooyoung, looking at the grass instead. “W-why do you say that? I-I’m sure other girls are way prettier than me.”

“Even if there were, my eyes will always be on you, Choi San,” Wooyoung says. “You’re very beautiful, despite what you or others may think.”

San lets out a small smile, looking up to lock eyes with Wooyoung again. “Th-thanks, Wooyoung.”

\--

“Oh, thank god you’re okay!” Seonghwa exclaims, running over toward San, and wrapping his arms tightly around him. San almost can’t breathe, but he knows better than to tell Seonghwa that. The older pulls away, smacking the back of San’s head. “Why did you think it was a good idea to not tell us where you were going, Choi San?!”

“Relax, Seonghwa-hyung,” Wooyoung chuckles, making the oldest prince look at him. “He was with me, and I was basically dragging him. He didn’t have a chance to. Sorry. It’s my fault.”

Seonghwa narrows his eyes at Wooyoung. “You’re lucky you’re a prince.”

Wooyoung smiles sheepishly, even though he still thinks Seonghwa is a scary person. “So, it’s nice to see you guys again. How have you all been? How did your assignments go?”

“They went well, and we’ve been well, too,” Yeosang replies. “It’s nice to see you again, too, Wooyoung. How have you been?”

“I’ve been good. Thanks.” Wooyoung smiles at the other three. “Well, I think it’s time that you guys take San home before his parents notice he’s not home yet.”

“We should,” Mingi agrees. “Goodnight, Wooyoung.”

“Goodnight, guys,” he returns, smiling at them one last time, before walking inside his castle.

“Thank god you’re okay, though,” Seonghwa repeats, as the four of them walk back toward the carriage. “You had us all worried.”

San smiles apologetically. “S-sorry. I-I just didn’t want to interrupt you guys. E-especially you and Yeosang. Y-you were busy flirting with Prince Kim Hongjoong, and Yeosang was busy flirting with Prince Choi Jongho.”

“W-we weren’t flirting!” Yeosang shrieks, a bit too loudly, his cheeks turning red. “W-we were just talking.”

“Sure.” Even Mingi doesn’t seem to believe him. “But what about you, San? You were gone with Wooyoung for a while. What were you guys doing?”

“O-oh, we were just stargazing,” San answers, a small smile growing on his face. “I-it was really nice. H-he was really nice. I-I can see why people adore him.”

“So...no feelings attached?” Seonghwa asks.

“O-obviously,” San scoffs, even though it hurts him to say it. “W-Wooyoung has to look for a bride, and I doubt his parents will let him get with a guy. L-let alone someone like me.”

“Hey,” Yeosang frowns. “Don’t talk about yourself like that. Whoever gets to get with you is one lucky person. Just because you’re a farmer boy doesn’t mean anything, San.”

“I-if you say so,” he mutters under his breath.

They get into the carriage, greeting the coachman, who greets them back. The carriage soon starts moving, and Seonghwa, Yeosang, and Mingi start a conversation. San doesn’t really want to join in, but he smiles and laughs from here and there when the others say something funny. The carriage stops at his house first, and San thanks the coachman, as he gets out. He promises Seonghwa he'll return the suit and the mask, but Seonghwa tells him to keep them. San can’t say anything else, before the carriage starts moving again, his friends waving bye to him.

San lets out a sigh, looking down at the eye mask, and smiling at the memory of Wooyoung calling him beautiful. San shakes his head, and walks inside his house, trying to be as quiet as possible. He checks his parents’ room, seeing the two sound asleep, peacefully sleeping. He tiptoes toward his room, and quickly changes into a pair of pajamas, before collapsing down on his bed. It doesn’t take long for him to fall asleep.

\--

“San, sweetie, wake up,” a feminine voice says softly, shaking him. “Wake up. We have work to do today, remember? Get up.”

San’s eyes open, his gaze falling on his mother. He lets out a yawn, stretching his arms. “W-what time is it?”

“Ten thirty-seven.”

San sits up, his eyes widening. “R-really?” He must’ve been really tired last night from the ball.

His mother nods. “Yeah. It’s fine if you sleep in, but not too late. Now come on. Your father needs help on the farm.”

“I-I’ll be there soon,” San assures, and his mother nods, before she leaves his room. San lets out a sigh, getting off his bed. He walks toward his closet, and opens it, seeing the suit he wore last night in the corner. He smiles softly, as the memories of Wooyoung run through his mind. San shakes his head, taking out a pair of overalls. He changes into them with a white shirt underneath, putting on some worn-out sneakers, before walking out of his room. He sees his mother in the kitchen, making him breakfast.

“I made you some eggs and coffee,” she tells him. “Is that alright?”

San nods. “Y-yeah. Th-thanks.”

His mother hands him his plate, and he quickly eats it, knowing how cranky his father can get if he doesn’t show up at the farm in time. He thanks his mother for the meal again, before rushing outside, running toward the farm. On his way there, he notices four familiar females and lets out a groan. He tries to speed up his pace, but the four females have already noticed him.

“Oh, Choi San,” Sana’s voice sings.

With a groan, San turns around, slightly panting. “W-what d-do you guys want?”

“Ugh, look at your horrendous clothing,” Jeongyeon frowns, gagging at the sight of San’s overalls. She points to the clothing. “Who the heck even made those?”

“P-people,” he replies sarcastically, making Jeongyeon glare at him. “N-now, if you guys don’t mind, I need to leave.”

“Wait,” Tzuyu calls out, making San stop in his tracks. “Did you know Prince Jung Wooyoung might’ve chosen his bride last night?”

San’s heart drops. He had been with Wooyoung almost the whole night. When did the prince even have time to choose a bride? Especially since he was sulking about having to. “W-who did he choose?”

“Obviously one of us,” Chaeyoung answers as if it is obvious, which it really isn’t. “One of us will be the future Mrs. Jung Wooyoung.”

 _In your_ _dreams_ , San thinks to himself but doesn’t say it out loud. “G-good luck, then. N-now I really have to leave.”

Thankfully, Sana, Jeongyeon, Tzuyu, and Chaeyoung let him leave. San practically sprints toward the farm, stopping once he is in the doorway. He sees his father scooping up manure into one of the wagons, and San clears his throat.

“I-I’m here,” he nervously announces.

His father gives him a stern look. “About time. Pick the eggs out from the chickens’ coop, then go shave one of the sheep’s wool. His wool is getting bigger and bigger every day. We need to shave and sell it.”

San nods. “I-is that all?”

His father thinks about it, before he says, “Come back once you’re done with everything.”

San nods again, and gets to work. He picks the eggs first, and since the chickens sadly trust him, he distracts them with his face, smiling at them, as he grabs their eggs, putting them in his basket. He feeds them as a reward, and they happily eat. He places the basket of eggs down by the doorway, and walks out, grabbing a shaver on the way. He walks toward where the sheep are, and skims them to see which one has the biggest amount of wool, and is male. He soon finds the sheep and lets out a soft greeting. The sheep just bleats at him.

“H-hey, be nice,” he frowns, petting his soft wool. “I-I’m trying to be nice here, Mr. Sheep.” ‘Mr. Sheep’ just bleats at him again, and San pouts. He gets down on his knees, turning on the shaver. He starts shaving the sheep’s wool softly, and the sheep doesn’t really mind. San puts the wool in the basket he brought with him, and once he is done, he pets the sheep. “Th-thank you for being patient, Mr. Sheep,” he coos, pressing a soft kiss on the sheep’s nose. The sheep bleats again but nuzzles San’s stomach. San smiles, and picks up the bucket, walking back toward the farm. He places the bucket down and notices his father is not there anymore. San grows confused, and walks back toward his house, knowing his father is probably there. Once he arrives, he is surprised that Wooyoung is also there. “W-Wooyoung?” he says in surprise, his eyes growing wide.

The said prince turns around, a smile gracing his beautiful features. “Hey, Choi San. Nice to see you again.”

“W-what are you doing here?” he asks.

“I wanted to talk to your parents about their farm,” Wooyoung explains. “I’m not planning to sell it or anything,” he quickly assures once he sees the panic in San’s eyes. 

The blonde nods in relief and looks at his parents. He notices how they are dressed in slightly better clothing, and he realizes they knew Wooyoung was coming over, so that’s why they dressed up a bit better. Looking down at his clothes, San notices he is still wearing his overalls, and his worn-out sneakers. His face heats up in embarrassment. Even a few patches of wool are stuck to the straps of his overalls. He quietly excuses himself to his room to change.

Once he is in his room, San quickly changes, changing into a plain white shirt and black jeans. He checks his reflection in the mirror to see if he has anything on his face, and he doesn’t. His hair is a bit messed up, but he lets it be, walking out of his room. Once he walks back inside the dining room, he sees his parents nowhere in sight, Wooyoung all alone.

“W-where are my parents?” San questions.

“They went out to the farm,” Wooyoung says. “I’ll be joining them soon, but I wanted to say some things to you alone.”

“O-oh,” is the only thing that San can say. “W-what did you want to tell me?”

“I had a good time last night,” Wooyoung starts. “I was wondering if we could hang out again...?”

“I-I’d love to.” San smiles, but it quickly turns into a frown. “B-but I don’t think you’re allowed to. Y-your twenty-second birthday is coming soon, and you need to choose a bride. W-we can’t hang out, Wooyoung.”

“Yeah we can,” he opposes, a small smirk on his face. “We could just sneak out.”

“B-but-”

“Nothing will happen to us,” Wooyoung interrupts. “Besides I’m _Prince Jung Wooyoung_. Nothing can happen to me.”

San nods, knowing the prince is right. “A-alright. Y-you sure?”

Wooyoung nods this time. “Positive. Now, if you excuse me, I’m going to go to the farm, before your parents start wondering why I’m taking so long. See you later, San.”

“B-bye.”

\--

It isn’t until eleven-o-six that night that San hears a soft knock on his window. He's a bit alarmed but remembers Wooyoung said he’d be coming to pick him up around eleven. With a smile, San gets up, and opens the window, seeing Wooyoung.

“Hey,” he greets. “Ready to go?”

San nods, and climbs out of the window. Since the window is a bit high from the ground, he's a bit scared—he has never jumped down from his window before since he didn’t have a reason to—but with the look Wooyoung gives him, San knows he can trust him. He jumps down from his window, landing in Wooyoung’s strong and safe arms.

“Th-thank you,” San says shyly, backing away from Wooyoung’s arms.

“You’re welcome.” The lilac haired prince smiles at him, before linking their hands together. San is a bit surprised, but he doesn’t pull away. They start walking, enjoying the night breeze. It's silent until Wooyoung speaks up: “San, can I ask you a question?”

“Y-you already did, but sure,” he giggles.

Wooyoung lets out a small smile. “Why do you always stutter when you start your sentences?” San wasn’t really expecting his question. Sure, he was expecting Wooyoung to ask this sooner or later, but he didn’t expect it to be this soon. San gulps, licking his lips nervously. “Y-you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to,” he quickly assures. “Sorry for making you uncomfortable.”

“I-it’s fine,” San says, letting out a soft smile. “Th-the reason I stutter when I start my sentences is...I fell from a window when I was one, which messed up my talking a bit. I-I stutter whenever I start a sentence, but it gets worse when I’m nervous, scared, mad, or sad. M-my parents have tried to cure it, but nothing has helped, so I’m stuck with my stuttering for the rest of my life. S-sorry if it’s too annoying.”

“It’s not.” Wooyoung squeezes San’s hand in assurance. “Your stuttering is actually one of the things I like about you.”

“W-what else do you like about me?” San is brave enough to ask.

“There’s too many to count,” Wooyoung chuckles, making eye contact with San, “but I love your smile, the way you talk, your stutter, your skin, your voice, your eyes, your face, your looks, your personality, how nice you are, and most of all your smile. Especially your dimples. They’re so cute.”

San feels his face and neck heat up, and he's sure they are both red. He's glad it's dark. Again. Personally, he never did like his smile, especially his dimples, since they are a deformation of the face. But if Wooyoung finds them cute...then maybe San is going to start liking them.

\--

For the next four weeks, San and Wooyoung get to know each other very well. They continue their routine of sneaking out. Sometimes it's San sneaking out of his house; other times it's Wooyoung sneaking out of his castle. They both like it, feeling as if they have a break from the real world when they are together. Seonghwa, Yeosang, and Mingi question San’s rare new happiness, but he isn’t planning on telling them the truth just yet. He at least wants to enjoy spending time with Wooyoung for a bit more, before he comes clean to his friends.

Whenever they sneak out, San and Wooyoung always go to the hill they went to on the night of the masquerade ball. They always look up at the stars, enjoying each other’s presence, and sometimes they even end up in each other’s arms. Once, they were close to kissing, but an owl interrupted them. Things got a bit more awkward from there, but they didn’t let that stop their friendship, or whatever they have going on is called.

Currently, San is at Seonghwa’s castle, the two of them talking, whilst laying on Seonghwa’s bed. Yeosang and Mingi can’t attend since Yeosang has royalty duties, and Mingi has a date with his arranged husband. 

“Hey, have you heard Prince Jung Wooyoung has found a bride?” Seonghwa asks, and San’s heart drops to his stomach. 

“W-what?”

“You didn’t know?” Seonghwa raises an eyebrow. “They announced it earlier. Supposedly, his new bride is Minatozaki Sana.” San is sure if he was standing, he would’ve dropped down to his knees. He looks at Seonghwa, his expression surprised. Seonghwa looks at him in concern. “You okay?” he asks, pressing his palm against San’s forehead.

“W-Wooyoung h-has a-a n-new b-bride?” he sputters. Seonghwa slowly nods.

“Yeah. That’s what I just said. San, are you okay?”

“I-I’m f-fine,” he lies, starting to get up. “I-I n-need t-to l-leave. S-see y-you l-later, h-hyung.”

“San!”

The blonde ignores Seonghwa’s calls. He runs out of the castle, tears starting to blur his vision, as he runs. Over the time he and Wooyoung have spent together, he has grown fond of the prince, and sadly fell in love with him. He fell in love with Wooyoung’s unique hair color, beautiful eyes, the mole under his left one, his pink soft lips, his skin, his voice, his laugh, his smile, and most of all, just the way Wooyoung is. San knows it's crazy to fall in love with a prince, let alone Jung Wooyoung, but he knows nothing can stop his feelings.

“Choi San, are you okay?” A maid’s voice breaks him out of his thoughts, and he looks up at her.

“No, I’m not,” he admits before he continues running. San runs out of the castle, letting his feet take him wherever. He doesn’t know where he is going, but he doesn’t care. He just wants to disappear. He can’t bear watching Wooyoung marry someone that isn’t him. Let alone a woman, and let alone Princess Minatozaki Sana. “Th-this can’t be,” he sobs to himself, his legs almost giving out.

San’s legs soon stop, much to his relief. His calves and ankles are burning, and, as he looks up, he realizes why. He stopped in front of the Jung Royal Family’s castle. A guard looks at him amused.

“Do you need any help, sir?” the guard asks.

“I-I need to speak to Prince Jung Wooyoung,” San says pleadingly.

“Do you have an appointment with him?” the guard says.

San curses under his breath. “N-no, but-”

“I’m sorry, but you can’t enter unless you do,” the guard cuts off. “Now, I need you to leave, or you will be thrown out.”

“P-please.” Tears are now rolling down San’s eyes, and he falls to his knees. “P-please,” he whispers.

“What’s going on here?” a new voice asks, and San looks up, noticing a silver-haired male walking toward them.

“Mr. Park, this young man is insisting on seeing the prince,” the guard explains. “Should we kick him out?”

“No,” ‘Mr. Park’ immediately denies. He looks at San, who is still on the ground, crying. “Sir, please look up.”

San does and notices that the new male is Park Jimin, Wooyoung’s personal bodyguard. “P-please let me see Prince Jung W-Wooyoung. P-please...”

“Who are you?” Jimin demands.

“Ch-Choi San.”

Jimin raises an eyebrow. “The farmer boy? What business do you have with the prince?”

“I-I need to talk to him,” San pleads. “P-please.”

Jimin looks over San’s appearance. Finally, Jimin lets out a sigh in defeat. “Fine. Guards, let him in.”

“Yes, sir,” they all reply in unison, stepping aside.

San gets up, sniffling. He walks toward Jimin and bows. “Th-thank you.”

“Don’t mention it,” he says. “Why do you want to see the prince, San?”

“I-I just need to speak with him,” he mutters, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt nervously.

It seems as if Jimin wants to say more, but he keeps quiet. The silver-haired male leads San toward a room in the castle, and once they arrive, Jimin knocks on the door. Wooyoung’s lovely voice immediately replies: “Come in.” Jimin opens the door, he and San seeing Wooyoung sitting at a desk, dressed in sweats. Wooyoung looks up, seeming surprised to see San standing next to Jimin. “San?” he says, sounding confused. “What are you doing here?”

“C-can we talk?” San asks, looking up at Wooyoung, so they can lock eyes. 

“S-sure,” Wooyoung replies. He looks at Jimin. “Jimin, leave us alone for a few, yeah?”

“As you wish,” he says, bowing before walking out of the room, closing the door behind him.

“What do you want to talk about San?” Wooyoung questions.

San takes a deep breath, his eyes filling with tears, as he remembers the subject he wants to talk to Wooyoung about. “H-have...h-have you chosen a bride y-yet?”

Wooyoung wasn’t expecting San to say this, but his back straightens. “Yes. I chose Princess Minatozaki Sana to be my future bride. Why?”

San holds back a sob, his hands shaking by his sides. “W-why did you leave me, W-Wooyoung?”

The prince looks at San confused. “What do you mean?” 

“I-I love you, J-Jung W-Wooyoung,” he finally blurts out. It feels so good to finally get that off his chest, but the look Wooyoung is giving him hurts. “I-I’ve loved y-you ever s-since that n-night when w-we fled f-from the b-ball. My l-love for y-you grew w-when I g-got to know you. P-please, W-Wooyoung. D-don’t marry S-Sana.”

Wooyoung looks at San with guilt and pity in his eyes. “I’m sorry, San, but I have to. I’m also sorry that...I don’t love you back. I-I’m sorry.”

“I-I knew you w-wouldn’t,” San can’t help but scoff. “W-why would y-you? I-I’m just a worthless farm b-boy. E-everything you said about me was a lie, then, W-Wooyoung. B-but I get i-it. I-I won’t disturb y-you. H-have a nice life, W-Wooyoung.” With that, San storms out of the room, ignoring Jimin and running out of the castle. He runs back toward his house, even though it is around seventeen minutes away. But that doesn’t stop San. He soon arrives, his calves and ankles burning more than they did earlier. San collapses down in front of the front door, and the last thing he sees is the shocked and panicked look on his mother’s face before his vision turns black.

\--

“S-so you’re saying he passed out in front of the door?” a voice recalls.

“Y-yeah,” San’s mother confirms, nodding as she sniffles. “Is he going to be okay, doc? N-nothing severe happened to him, right?”

“He’s going to be fine,” the doctor assures. “He just has a small injury on his head, but besides that, he’s fine. Though I do recommend that he stays in bed for at least a day. He might pass out again if he doesn’t.”

“Thanks, doc,” San’s father says, and the doctor’s footsteps are heard before they disappear.

“M-mother?” San hoarsely calls out, wincing at the blinding lights above that are glaring back at him. “F-father?”

“San!” they both exclaim, rushing over toward him. “Oh, thank god you’re okay! How are you feeling?!”

“M-my head hurts,” San mutters. “W-where am I?”

“You’re at the hospital, sweetie,” his mother explains. She presses a soft kiss on his forehead, tears in her eyes. “Thank god you’re okay. You had me worried when you passed out in front of the door. Why did you pass out, San?”

The blonde gulps, remembering what happened earlier: learning the news of Sana’s and Wooyoung’s new marriage, San confessing his love for Wooyoung, the prince denying his love, San running back to his house, and passing out in front of the front door.

“I-I was tired,” he partially lies. He was from all that running.

“W-we’re here!” a new voice announces, slightly panting. San looks toward the doorway, seeing Seonghwa, Yeosang, and Mingi trying to catch their breaths. “Is San alright?”

“H-hey, guys,” he greets. 

“San!” the four princes shriek, rushing over toward him.

“Oh, thank god you’re okay,” Yeosang mumbles, hugging him tightly. “You had us all worried, San. When your mother told us that you were in the hospital, we almost had a heart attack.”

“What happened?” Mingi asks.

“I-I was tired,” San repeats, a small smile on his face.

“Glad to see you’re awake, San,” the doctor’s voice says, as she walks inside the room. “You just have a minor head injury, but besides that you’re fine. You’ll be going home soon. Also, I recommend that you stay in bed for at least a day, or you’ll pass out again. Understood?”

San nods. “Th-thanks, doc.”

She nods this time, looking at San’s parents. “Can you two please come with me? We have things to talk about.”

“We’ll keep an eye on San,” Seonghwa is quick to assure the blonde's parents. “We’ll call you if anything happens.”

“Thank you,” his father says, giving them a small bow before he and his wife follow behind the doctor. They are soon gone, closing the door behind them. Once the four are alone, the three princes turn to look at San. 

“What really happened, San?” Yeosang demands. “And don’t give us that ‘I was tired’ crap. Tell us the truth.”

San lets out a sigh, his eyes welling up with tears again, as he remembers what happened. Hesitantly, he starts explaining, and when he's finished, Seonghwa has a guilty look on his face, a few tears rolling down his face.

“So it was all because of me?” he croaks out. “I-if only...”

“H-hyung, it’s not your fault,” San says. “I-it was mine for reacting that way. B-besides, you didn’t know about my feelings. N-none of you did, and I’m sorry about that.”

“It’s fine, San,” Yeosang says. “You didn’t have to tell us.”

“But we would have liked to know,” Mingi adds, “but it’s fine, you know? No hard feelings.”

San knows his friends are telling the truth, but he can’t help but feel guilty. “I-I’m sorry, you guys.”

“For the last time, it’s fine,” Seonghwa repeats, a small smile on his face. “We forgive you, San.”

Yet, he doesn’t forgive himself.

\--

San is soon released from the hospital, but he's ordered to rest in bed for at least a day, as said. Seonghwa, Yeosang, and Mingi want to stay by his side, but their parents demand them to go back to their castles. San wants them to stay, too, but he knows they would get in trouble if they do, so he makes them go back, reassuring them he’d be fine. Currently, he is laying on his bed, reading a book, when he hears a knock on his door.

“W-who is it?” he calls out.

“Me,” his mother’s voice replies. “Can I come in, sweetie?”

“Y-yeah,” San replies, sitting upright, which makes him a bit dizzy.

The door of his bedroom opens, and his mother walks in, but a brown-haired female is behind her, walking inside as well. San lets out a small groan, as he recognizes that the brunette is Princess Minatozaki Sana.

“San, Princess Minatozaki Sana wanted to see you,” his mother explains.

“W-well, I don’t want to see her,” San frowns. 

“San, be nice,” his mother warns. She looks at Sana, smiling at her. “I’ll leave you two alone.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Choi.” Sana smiles at her, and San’s mother leaves the room, closing the door behind her. Once the door is closed, San glares at Sana.

“W-what do you want?” he snaps.

“Is that a way to greet a princess, San?” Sana smirks.

“Y-you’re no princess,” he grumbles. “Y-you’re more of a witch. I-I don’t even know why people adore you.”

“Because I’m a princess,” Sana reminds. “Anyway, I just came to tell you that I’m inviting you and your family to mine and Wooyoung’s wedding.”

“Go to hell,” San scowls.

Sana seems a bit surprised at San’s response, but her lips curl into a small smirk. “I’m expecting you to be at the wedding, San. And make sure to not say or do anything that will go against you. You don’t know what I’ll be able to do to you and your family as the new Mrs. Jung Wooyoung.”

“A-as I said, go to hell.”

“Oh, and your stupid feelings about Prince Wooyoung?” At that, San’s eyes widen. “Forget about ever going near him. If you do, I’ll make your life a living hell.”

“H-how-”

“I have my ways.” Sana lets out a small shrug. “See you later, Choi San. And remember what I said.” With that, Sana saunters out of the room, giving San a small smirk, before she leaves, closing the door behind her. San lets out a scream, throwing his book at the wall.

\--

As promised, San and his family are invited to Wooyoung’s and Sana’s wedding. They get the invitation four days after Sana visited San, and the blonde almost wants to rip the invitation to pieces when they get it. He hasn’t seen Seonghwa, Yeosang, nor Mingi in the last four days, either, and he feels like screaming since he has no one to talk to about Sana. Sure, he has his parents, but they wouldn’t believe him.

Currently, San is out in the fields, picking crops, when he suddenly hears his name being called out by his mother. He turns around, seeing her waving him over. He lets out a sigh, picks up his basket, and walks toward her.

“W-why are you calling me, mother?” he asks.

“I need you to go to the market,” she replies. She takes out her wallet from her pocket and hands money to San. He looks down at it in surprise.

“A-aren’t we the _source_ of the market, though?” he says.

“We are, but I need milk,” his mother explains. “The cows are feeling sick, and one of them is pregnant, so I can’t get milk from them.”

“O-okay,” San says. He makes a mental note to check on the cows later. “I-is that all?”

His mother nods. “Yeah. Oh, and if you want you can yourself something, too.”

San smiles at his mother’s response. “O-okay. Th-thanks, mother.”

She nods, telling him to hurry. He does, placing the bucket down. He kisses his mother on the cheek, assuring her he’d be back soon, before starting to walk toward the market. It's only around fourteen minutes walking, but he'll be fast. Today, he's just wearing a white shirt underneath and black pants, a red flannel tied around his slim waist, unlike the overalls he wears almost every day, so he doesn’t need to worry about people judging his choice of clothing.

San soon arrives at the market and greets the people he knows, which is almost everyone. He buys four gallons of milk, hands the person in charge the change, and thanks her. With the gallons of milk in his hands, he walks toward the stuffed animal section, really wanting another one to add to his collection.

“Hi, San,” the female in charge greets. “Want another stuffie?”

“Y-yeah,” he answers. San skims over the stuffies and sees a light brown dog stuffie that looks so soft. “H-how much is that one?” He points to the dog.

“5979.20₩,” the female responds.

San checks how much change he has left. Not that much. He lets out a small pout. “I-I don’t have enough change.”

“I’ll buy it for you,” a new voice offers, and San really prays it isn’t who he thinks it is. But once he looks up, it is indeed Prince Jung Wooyoung.

“Hello, Your Royal Highness.” The female bows. She unhooks the stuffie and gives it to San. Wooyoung hands her the money, but San grabs his wrist before he can give the change to the female.

“D-don’t, Wooyoung,” San says sternly. “J-just leave. I-I can take care of my things alone.”

“I’m sure you can,” Wooyoung agrees, “but we need to talk.”

“I-I don’t have anything to say to you,” San frowns. He hands the stuffie back to the female. “Th-thank you, but I’ll just buy it another day, then.” With that, he starts walking away, picking up the four gallons of milk, and starts heading out of the market. He soon hears rushed footsteps behind him and hurries up his pace, but a hand grabs his wrist. San doesn’t even need to turn to know it is Wooyoung. “Leave me alone, _Y_ _our Royal Highness_.”

“Don’t call me that,” he reminds. “Come on, we need to talk.”

“Y-Your Royal Highness-”

Wooyoung ignores him, pulling him toward somewhere. San tries to snatch his hand away from Wooyoung’s grip, but the prince’s grip is really strong. Finally, San gives up, and they soon arrive at Wooyoung’s castle. San is a bit surprised, and he makes sure Sana is nowhere to be seen. They walk toward Wooyoung’s room, and he finally lets go of San’s wrist, leaving a red mark around the male’s wrist.

“Sorry,” Wooyoung apologizes, as he sees it. “You can sit over there.”

San sits down on Wooyoung’s bed, placing the gallons of milk down. Wooyoung places something on his bed down, and grabs a chair, sitting in front of San.

“I-if you’re going to talk, talk,” he orders.

“First, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I was getting married to Sana,” Wooyoung starts, a small frown on his face. “The only reason why I didn’t was because I had barely found out that day. San, that wasn’t my decision. My parents told me they had waited long enough and that I was getting married to Princess Minatozaki Sana, whether I liked it or not. I don’t know how you find out, but I guess Seonghwa told you?”

San nods. “H-how you know?”

“The Park Royal Family were the firsts to find out,” Wooyoung explains. “I’m really sorry, San. And...about your feelings-”

“I-I’m sorry about that,” he is quick to apologize, cutting off Wooyoung. “I-I don’t know why I said that. W-Wooyoung, you don’t have to say anything. I-it was very stupid of me, and-”

“San,” he interrupts, grabbing the blonde’s hands, “don’t apologize for confessing. Hear me out. When you confessed your feelings, I was too shocked to say anything, except for what I said. I-I don’t know what I was thinking, and I’m sorry for what I said. To tell the truth, San...I think I’m in love with you, too.”

San’s eyes widen, and he pulls his hands away from Wooyoung’s slowly. “Y-you’re lying, right?”

Wooyoung shakes his head, grabbing San’s hands again. “I’m in love with you, Choi San.”

The blonde’s jaw drops, but tears soon well up in his eyes, and he practically throws himself on Wooyoung, wrapping his arms around the prince’s neck. He finally slams their lips together, and lets out a soft moan, as he feels how soft Wooyoung’s lips are. The prince immediately kisses back, wrapping his arms around San’s small waist, and the two enjoy the feeling of each other’s lips, before pulling away. San has a light blush dusting his cheeks, and he shyly giggles, hiding his face in the crook of Wooyoung’s neck.

“I-I’ve been dying to kiss you,” San whispers, and he feels Wooyoung’s arms tighten around him.

“I’ve been dying to kiss you, too.”

\--

That night, San goes home happy. When he gets home, it is around ten in the night, and his parents are worried sick. But when they see that Wooyoung is with San, they immediately feel relieved. They are a bit confused about why San is with Prince Wooyoung, and why there is a light brown stuffed dog in San’s arms—especially since San has so many plushies in his room—but San’s parents don’t voice their thoughts. 

“Can you guys leave us alone for a few?” Wooyoung asks San’s parents. “I need to talk to San in private.”

“O-of course, Your Royal Highness,” his father immediately replies. He and San’s mother bow, before walking into their house, leaving San and Wooyoung alone.

“T-today was fun,” San says, shyly looking up at Wooyoung through his eyelashes.

“It was,” Wooyoung agrees, and he wraps his arms around San’s slim waist. The blonde looks up at Wooyoung in surprise.

“W-what are you doing?” San whispers. “W-what if someone sees us?”

“They won’t,” Wooyoung assures, and he presses his lips against San’s again. San wants to protest, but he soon gives in, holding onto Wooyoung’s biceps. They soon pull away, and Wooyoung lets San go. “Goodnight, Sannie.”

The blonde smiles at the nickname. “G-goodnight, Woo.”

The prince smiles at the nickname as well, and waves bye at San, before getting inside the carriage. San watches the carriage go away, and once it is around fifteen feet away, he finally walks inside his house. He sees his parents in the dining room, and once they see him, they immediately go up to him.

“What were you doing with the prince, San?” his mother asks. 

“W-we...we’re friends, mother,” San partially lies. “I-I met him through Seonghwa-hyung, Yeosang, and Mingi.”

“Are you sure nothing is going on between you two?” his father adds. “Wooyoung’s getting married soon.”

San’s smile drops from his face. He had forgotten about that. “R-right. W-well, I’ll be in my room. G-goodnight.”

“Goodnight,” his parents return in unison, staring at him in concern and confusion.

San ignores them, walking toward his room, and closes the door behind him. He feels tears well up in his eyes again, but he blinks them away. He doesn’t want to think of Sana and Wooyoung getting married. Especially not right now. Not when he learned Wooyoung has feelings for him, too. San can’t help but think of the shock and sad look on Sana’s face when she learns Wooyoung doesn’t love her back.

\--

“So...are you and Wooyoung together now?” Seonghwa questions, as San finishes telling them what happened.

“I-I don’t think we’re together as a couple,” he mutters, “but we have feelings for each other, and that’s all that matters.”

Yeosang lets out a squeal, and he hugs San. “Oh, I’m so happy for you, San! We just need to make sure Sana doesn’t ruin everything.”

“I-I can’t do anything,” he reminds. “Especially since she specifically told me to stay away from her and Wooyoung.”

Mingi scoffs. “She can’t do anything severe. The Minatozaki Royal Family is one of the weakest royal families in the country. The least she and her family can do is make you spend just one day in prison.”

“Th-that’s still pretty bad,” San says. “I-I don’t want to spend one day in prison. M-maybe I should stay away from Wooyoung. Th-that way we’re both better off without any harm. B-besides, I’m sure he’ll be happier with Sana by his side.”

“You’re talking nonsense,” Seonghwa chuckles. “Wooyoung wouldn’t be the type to want to spend the rest of his life with Sana. I think he’d rather spend it with _you_ , San.”

“I-I doubt it,” he frowns. 

“You were just happy about yours and Wooyoung’s new ‘relationship’,” Yeosang prompts. “Let’s just focus on that for now and on Sana another day. We have plenty of time to do so, anyway. Their wedding isn’t until in, like, two weeks.”

“W-which is soon,” San says pointedly.

Mingi rolls his eyes, wrapping his arm around San’s shoulder. “Just relax, San. For now, let’s continue talking about Wooyoung, and what you should wear to your and Wooyoung’s wedding.”

\--

“Come in,” he allows after he hears a polite knock at the door.

The door soon opens, revealing one of the maids. She bows, walking inside Wooyoung’s room. “Your Royal Highness, your parents are calling for you. They want you to meet them in the grand hall.”

Wooyoung suppresses back a groan. He smiles at the maid. “Alright, thank you. I’ll be there soon.” The maid nods, bowing before she walks away, closing the door to Wooyoung’s room behind her. The prince lets out a sigh, running his fingers through his lilac hair, before getting up. He walks out of his room and walks toward the grand hall. He soon arrives a few seconds later, seeing his parents talking amongst themselves. “I’m here,” he announces, a bored expression on his face.

“Hey, honey,” his mother greets. She then frowns at the clothes Wooyoung is wearing. “Why are you still in your pajamas, honey? It’s two in the evening.”

“Why did you guys call me here?” he asks, ignoring his mother’s remark.

“Have you been hanging out with Choi San, the farmer boy?” his father says, raising an eyebrow.

“Why are you asking?” Wooyoung says.

“We just want to know,” his mother says. “Are you?”

“I am,” Wooyoung confirms, crossing his arms. “Why? Is there a problem?”

“Yes, actually,” his father says, crossing his arms as well. “We don’t want you spending time with anyone else than your future wife. You have to spend time with her now since you two are getting married soon.”

“I don’t want to,” Wooyoung frowns, turning to walk away.

“You have to,” his mother reminds. “She’s your future wife, and you have to know each other well.”

“Well, if I had gotten to choose someone _I_ wanted to marry, we would already know each other,” Wooyoung says pointedly. He turns and starts walking away, ignoring his parents, who are calling out for him.

\--

Before anyone knows it, the day of Wooyoung’s and Sana’s wedding is here. San is dreading this day, especially since he has to go, too. Luckily (or not), all the royal families that live nearby are invited as well, so Seonghwa, Yeosang, and Mingi are going. But now that Mingi is married, he's going with his new husband.

“San, sweetie, hurry up!” his mother says, knocking on his door hurriedly. “The carriage will be here for us soon.”

“I-I’m almost ready, mother,” San assures, even though he really isn’t. He hears his mother’s footsteps walk away, and he lets out a sigh of relief. It is currently six forty-two in the morning, and the wedding is going to start at eleven in the morning. San is still in his pajamas since he doesn’t want to change. Seonghwa has let San and his parents borrow outfits for the wedding since they only have farm clothes, which are inappropriate to wear at a wedding.

Sighing, San finally decides to get ready. He takes a quick eight-minute shower and steps outside. He unwraps the towel that is around his small waist and slides a pair of boxers up his legs. He changes into a forest green long-sleeved blouse button-up tucked into black pants that hug his hips but are flowy after that. He puts a silver necklace around his neck, navy eyeshadow on his eyelid, with white sparkly eyeshadow under his waterline and the corner of his eye, black mascara and eyeliner, and a thin layer of red lipgloss on his lips. He then brushes his bangs down, before parting them to the side.

“Are you ready now, San?” his father asks, knocking on his door.

“Y-yeah,” he replies. He opens his door, revealing his father dressed in a blue and white tux, his greying hair parted to the side. “Y-you look handsome, father.”

His father smiles. “Thanks, San. You look so beautiful.”

“Th-thanks, father.” San smiles back, and he walks out of his room. “W-where’s mother?”

“She’s out in the carriage,” his father explains.

“I-it’s here already?”

His father nods, and they both walk out of the house, San’s father locking and closing the front door behind them. They get inside the carriage, San’s parents sitting together, and once San sits down, he sees his mother dressed in a dark blue-green dress, and cream white ankle-wrapped heels, her raven hair curled.

“Y-you look beautiful, mother,” San compliments, and his mother smiles at him.

“Thanks, sweetie. You look beautiful, too.”

San smiles in thanks, and the carriage starts moving. On the way toward the Jung Royal Family’s castle, San can’t help but only feel nervous. He knows Wooyoung would have to say ‘I do’ when the infamous question comes, but San isn’t ready for it. He hopes Wooyoung would say he doesn’t want to marry Sana, but San knows that’d only happen in a million years.

They soon arrive at the castle minutes later, and the coachman announces they are at the castle. San and his parents get out, thanking the coachman, and heading toward the entrance. San’s father shows the guards their invitation, and they let them in. The ceremony is going to be held in the grand hall, whilst the reception is going to be held in the ballroom. Once San and his parents arrive at the grand hall, he notices Seonghwa, Yeosang, and Mingi nearby, and excuses himself from his parents to go with his friends.

“G-guys!” he calls out, a smile on his face.

“San!” they all squeal, as they notice him.

The four hug each other, enjoying each other’s embraces since they haven’t seen each other in almost a week. They soon pull away, smiling at each other.

“You look beautiful, San,” Seonghwa compliments. “I think I did a good job picking the outfits. Where are your parents?”

“Th-they’re over there.” San points toward where his parents are, talking with three other people. “A-and thanks, hyung. Y-you guys look beautiful, too. A-are Jeongyeon, Tzuyu, and Chaeyoung here?”

“Thanks, and yeah, sadly,” Yeosang sighs. “They’re sitting in the front row.”

San looks toward the front row, seeing the three familiar princesses talking amongst themselves. “I wish they weren’t here.”

“Me, neither, but we don’t always get what we want,” Mingi agrees.

“Speaking of which, where’s your husband, Mingi?” Seonghwa asks. “Isn’t he supposed to be with you?”

“He’s talking with Prince Kim Hongjoong, Prince Jung Wooyoung, and Prince Choi Jongho,” Mingi informs.

“I-isn’t Wooyoung getting ready, though?” San says.

“They’re friends,” Seonghwa clarifies. “Damn, I haven’t seen Prince Hongjoong yet. I can’t wait to see how handsome he looks.”

“Calm your hormones down, hyung,” Yeosang chuckles. 

“I-it’s a wedding,” San says, letting out a dramatic sigh. “W-we can get drunk, not get drunk, have sex, not have sex. I-it doesn’t matter, because everyone’s attention is on the groom and the bride.”

“San’s right, hyung,” Mingi tells Seonghwa. “And you, too, Yeosang. You can get with Prince Jongho tonight.”

“I-I barely know him,” Yeosang mutters, turning a light shade of red.

“But you like him,” Seonghwa teases. 

“I-it’s nice that you guys can get with whoever you want,” San says, a small smile on his face. “You guys are lucky.”

“Maybe Wooyoung and Sana won’t get married, San,” Yeosang points out.

San scoffs, frowning. “P-please. I-I have a better chance of winning the lottery than Wooyoung and Sana not getting married.”

Seonghwa, Yeosang, and Mingi look at each other. San ignores the look and changes the topic. Over the next four hours, San spends it with Seonghwa, Yeosang, Mingi, and his parents. He avoids Jeongyeon, Tzuyu, and Chaeyoung at all costs, in case they want to make a fool of him in front of over three hundred people. Luckily, they disappear when it is ten a.m., and San realizes they are Sana’s maids of honor. When the clock strikes ten-fifty, everyone is ordered to their seats, and San luckily gets to sit next to his parents. The royals sit in the front, whilst everyone else sits in the back.

“We are gathered here today for the marriage of Prince Jung Wooyoung and Princess Minatozaki Sana,” the officiator starts. He continues talking, but San mostly zones out, not really caring what he is talking about. The pianist starts playing a soft melody in the background, and the doors of the grand hall are opened. Everyone turns around, seeing Wooyoung walking down the aisle, with Prince Kim Hongjoong, Prince Jeong Yunho, and Prince Choi Jongho walking behind him. 

Once San looks at Wooyoung, though, he's sure his heart stops beating. Wooyoung looks amazing and _so hot_. His lilac hair was dyed blonde, and it is cut into an undercut. His blonde hair is parted to the sides, a few strands falling into his eyes, his undercut showing from the right side. He's dressed in a black tux, black leather shoes, red and brown eyeshadow around his eyes to make them pop, a dangly earring in his right ear, and two small hoop earrings in his left. San’s gaze trails after Wooyoung, and the two make eye contact. Wooyoung seems to be surprised at how San looks, but he looks away before he can say or do anything. San feels a bit hurt, but he understands.

Wooyoung soon stops at the altar, Hongjoong, Yunho, and Jongho standing behind him. Everyone starts clapping, and the four princes just smile at everyone. Wooyoung lets his gaze drift toward San, and the two make eye contact again. San gives Wooyoung a small smile, and the prince smiles back at him.

Around two minutes later, the pianist changes the tune to play the wedding march, and the grand hall’s doors open again. Everyone stands up, knowing Sana is about to appear. The flower girl is first, and she lets petals fall on the floor, as she walks down the aisle. Then, it is Sana’s maids of honor: Princess Yoo Jeongyeon, Princess Chou Tzuyu, and Princess Son Chaeyoung. They have a bouquet of white roses in their hands, and they walk toward the altar. Finally, it is Sana’s turn. She walks out, wearing a lacy off shoulder a-line wedding dress, her brown hair curled. She has a small smile on her face, holding a bouquet of white roses, too, and walks down the aisle.

When Sana walks past San’s row, she glances next to her, sending San a small smirk that seems to remind him of what she said. Or threatened. San glares at her, but she looks away, and soon arrives at the altar. The officiator starts talking again, and all San can think about is how his life would be after Wooyoung and Sana get married. People would soon start talking about what a cute couple they make—they already _did_ start talking about that—and soon, before anyone knows it, that Sana’s pregnant with their first child. Later, with their second child.

And San? Oh, he’d just continue being a poor farmer boy, have to soon take care of his old parents, and, because of his parents’ old age, he would also have to take care of their farm. Would he ever find love? Probably not, because he’ll be too busy with the farm. So he’ll die alone, and Wooyoung probably would forget all about him.

At those thoughts, tears roll down San’s eyes, and he holds back a sob, biting his lower lip. He clenches his pants, his tears dripping onto the fabric. He quickly wipes them away, not wanting to dirty Seonghwa’s clothes anymore.

“Sweetie, are you okay?” his mother asks, placing her hand softly on her son’s shoulder.

San gives her a small fake smile. “I-I’ve been better.” 

His mother doesn’t seem to be convinced, but she stays quiet since she doesn’t want to seem rude during a wedding. Especially a royal wedding.

It takes sixteen long minutes, but the officiator soon asks the infamous question: “Do you, Princess Minatozaki Sana, take Prince Jung Wooyoung as your lawfully wedded husband?” 

Sana looks at Wooyoung through her eyelashes, a small smile on her face. “I do,” she replies without any hesitation.

The officiator then looks at Wooyoung. “Do you, Prince Jung Wooyoung, take Princess Minatozaki Sana as your lawfully wedded wife?” Wooyoung doesn’t reply, even though everyone is waiting anxiously. His eyes skim over the crowd, his eyes finding San’s. The older blonde is looking at him, as if asking ‘what the fuck are you doing, Wooyoung?’ “Wooyoung?” 

“I...” Wooyoung licks his lips, remembering the feeling of having San’s lips against his. To that thought, he finally says, “No I don’t.”


	2. Chapter 2

_ “Trust me.” _

Everyone lets out a gasp, especially Wooyoung’s parents, Sana, her parents, and San. The blonde’s eyes are so wide, he's surprised they don’t pop out of their sockets. Sana narrows her eyes at Wooyoung.

“It has to do with that stupid farmer boy, Choi San, doesn’t it?!” she shouts, her hands clenching the bouquet in her hands so hard, a few flowers fall out.

“Sana, please understand,” Wooyoung says pleadingly. “I never loved you. This was just an arranged marriage.”

Almost everyone gasps at that, even San. He wasn’t expecting Wooyoung to announce to everyone that his marriage with Sana was arranged. Looking at Wooyoung’s parents, San sees that they look betrayed and angry.

“Jung Wooyoung!” his father roars.

“Please forgive me,” Wooyoung whispers before he quickly runs down the steps of the altar. He runs toward San’s row and grabs the blonde’s hand, surprising him. Wooyoung drags San out of the castle, and San soon gets to his senses, starting to run as well. They get to one of the carriages that are waiting outside, and get in. “Take us as far away as you can take us,” he tells the coachman. “And fast please.”

The coachman nods, no questions asked. Wooyoung lets out a sigh of relief and falls back against the seat of the carriage, panting. San is panting, too, trying to catch his breath. He looks at Wooyoung.

“W-what the heck do you think you’re doing, W-Wooyoung?” San demands. “Y-you just ran away from your own w-wedding!”

“I did,” Wooyoung agrees, seeming to not believe it, either.

“W-what are you t-thinking?!” San exclaims. “D-do you know how much trouble we’ll be in, W-Wooyoung?! G-god, I just hope we get out of this a-alive.”

“We will,” Wooyoung assures, a small smile on his face. He grabs San’s hand, giving it a light squeeze. “Even though I just disobeyed my parents at a high level, I’m still the most respected prince in the country. People are going to be mad at my parents, and they won’t be able to do anything. We’re going to be fine, San.”

The blonde nods, not knowing what to say. “W-why did you take me with you, though?”

Wooyoung smiles, and he cups San’s cheek softly, before connecting their lips. San immediately kisses back, even though he's a bit surprised. They soon pull away, and Wooyoung gives San a small smile. “Because you’re the love of my life, San. And if we’re never going to return, I at least have you by my side.”

“W-what about my parents? M-my friends?” San says, a small frown on his face. “I-I’ll never be able to see them again.”

“You will,” Wooyoung reassures. “We’re not going to be gone forever, Sannie. I promise you that.”

San looks at Wooyoung a bit doubtful, but he nods. He scoots closer toward Wooyoung and rests his head on the prince’s shoulder. “W-where are we going, anyway?”

“I don’t know,” he replies truthfully, “but it’s going to be far away from here.”

-

“I am very sorry about that,” Queen Jung apologizes, standing on the altar, facing the surprised guests. They're all trying to digest everything that just happened. Wooyoung, who is a prince, fell in love with San, a farmer? Those types of love stories only happen in movies. “For now we would like to invite you all to the ballroom to eat.”

Everyone hesitantly gets up, being led toward the ballroom. Everyone except San’s parents and Seonghwa, Yeosang, and Mingi go.

“You know, it wasn’t Wooyoung’s fault he ran away from his own wedding,” Seonghwa speaks up, crossing his arms.

“Please,” Sana scoffs. “You knew this was going to happen all along, Seonghwa. Don’t act innocent.”

“I didn’t,” he snaps. “I’m just as surprised as you are, but I expected it.”

“Then why didn’t you say anything?!” King Jung shouts, his face red from anger. “Wooyoung just embarrassed us in front of the whole country! Do you know what that means for us?!”

“Don’t yell at me,” Seonghwa says, his voice lowering to an octave, glaring at the king. “It wasn’t my fault you and the queen were being stupid and forced Wooyoung to have an arranged marriage. He’s your son. Don’t you want him to be happy?”

“He  _ will  _ be happy,” Queen Jung says. “Once he marries Sana, and forgets all about that San boy.” She looks toward the guards who remain in the room. “Guards, follow behind the prince. I’m sure he took one of the carriages. They shouldn’t be that far from here.”

The guards nod, bowing before they leave.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Yeosang asks, raising an eyebrow. “Wooyoung escaped for a reason. He doesn’t want to be here.”

“He’s the prince,” King Jung reminds. “He’s  _ supposed  _ to be here, whether he likes it or not.”

“You better leave my son alone,” San’s father finally speaks up, glaring at the king. “He’s done nothing wrong.”

Queen Jung raises an eyebrow. “Oh, really? You call making my son fall in love with him nothing?”

“I don’t think San made the prince fall in love with him on purpose,” San’s mother says defensively. “If anything, they fell in love with  _ each other _ . If you think just separating them is going to stop their love, then you’re wrong.”

“You’re right,” King Jung surprisingly agrees. He walks out of the room and comes back a few seconds later with five guards. San’s parents and the three princes look at the king and the guards in confusion.

“W-what are you doing?” Seonghwa questions.

“Guards, throw them into the dungeon,” Queen Jung orders, seeming as if she and her husband were planning this all along. “And make sure they don’t escape.”

“Hey! You can’t do that to us!” Yeosang shouts, struggling against the guard’s grip on his wrists. 

“Yeah, we can,” King Jung smirks, crossing his arms. “It’s called being the most respected king and queen in the country.”

“L-let us go!” Mingi shrieks. He throws his head back, knocking the back of his head with the guard’s, making the male fall back, and loosen his grip. Seonghwa and Yeosang, fortunately, shove the guards away from them, and help San’s parents. Once the guards are on the ground, Seonghwa, Yeosang, Mingi, and San’s parents don’t waste a second, before they start running out of the castle. They have to pass through the ballroom first, which thankfully gives them a head start and a distraction.

“Woah, where are you guys going?” a voice asks, and turning around, the five see Prince Kim Hongjoong, Prince Jeong Yunho, and Prince Choi Jongho looking at them in confusion.

“We don’t have time to explain,” Seonghwa replies, “but we have to leave. Now.”

“We’re coming with you then,” Prince Yunho decides, the other two nodding in agreement.

“Yunho-”

“Let’s go,” Prince Jongho interrupts, noticing that the eight guards are coming inside the ballroom. “Now.”

Seonghwa, Yeosang, and Mingi seem as if they want to protest, but they don’t have time. The eight of them run out of the castle and quickly get into two of the carriages that are waiting outside. 

“G-get us away from here,” Prince Hongjoong demands, and the coachman nods. The carriage starts moving, and Prince Hongjoong demands the carriage to go faster. It does, and the four of them that are in that carriage pant, trying to catch their breaths.

“W-what happened?” Prince Yunho questions, looking between Mingi and Seonghwa.

“The king and queen were being unreasonable,” Mingi starts. “They ordered some of the guards to go after Wooyoung and San. We started protesting, which made them angry, and we were about to get thrown in the dungeon if it weren’t for us fighting back. We luckily got away, but we don’t know how much time we have before the guards catch up.”

“We have enough time,” Prince Hongjoong assures. “Do you guys have any idea where Wooyoung and San could’ve gone?”

“No,” Seonghwa answers, “but they probably went somewhere far away.”

\--

“We’re here, Your Royal Highness,” the coachman announces, the carriage coming to a stop.

Wooyoung looks outside. The sun is still up in the sky, so he guesses it's around two in the evening. They seem to be in an empty field, but there are trees and a small cottage nearby.

“Thank you,” he tells the coachman, who nods. Wooyoung gets out, San following behind him. They look around them, and San seems to notice a red barn closeby. 

“H-hey, there’s a farm right there,” he tells Wooyoung, pointing toward the barn. “D-do you think the owners are here?”

“I dunno,” he mutters. “But let’s make sure.”

San nods, and they walk toward the barn first. Only the animals that belong in the barn are there, so they check the cottage to see if anyone is there. San is the one to knock on the door, but they receive no response. He knocks again, but no one responds this time, either. Wooyoung twists the doorknob, and the door opens, much to their surprise. They both hesitantly step inside.

“H-hello?” San calls out. “I-is anyone here?”

They don’t receive a response.

“I don’t think the owners are here,” Wooyoung says, looking around. “The cottage looks new, too. It probably has no owners yet.”

“Th-then we can stay here,” San realizes, and Wooyoung nods in agreement. 

“I’ll be back,” he says, heading out the door.

San is about to ask where he is going, but he notices the coachman and realizes what Wooyoung is about to do. However, an idea pops into his head, and he quickly goes after Wooyoung.

“W-wait.” San grabs Wooyoung’s wrist, stopping him from going any further. “Th-the coachman can’t go back now. E-especially since your parents have other guards coming after us. H-he might get in trouble.”

“Oh,” Wooyoung says, realizing San is right. “Well, then I guess he’ll have to stay with us for now, then.”

San nods, and they both walk toward the carriage.

“Do you need anything else, Your Royal Highness?” the coachman inquires, smiling at Wooyoung and San.

“Yes, actually,” Wooyoung replies. “You can’t go back to the castle now. Other guards are looking for us, and if they see you, they’ll ask you where we are. And you know what happens when you don’t tell them the truth. So, for the while, you can stay here.”

“I-I’d rather not,” the coachman refuses. “I don’t mean to be rude or anything, but I have an aunt who lives nearby. I can just stay with her.”

“B-be safe, then,” San wishes, and the coachman nods. 

“I’ll abandon the carriage somewhere,” he continues. “Good luck, Your Royal Highness and Mr. Choi.”

Wooyoung smiles at the coachman. “Thanks. Please be safe, Mr. Min.”

The coachman nods, bowing before he leaves. Once the carriage is out of sight, San and Wooyoung walk back into the cottage, San closing and locking the front door behind them.

“W-we should lock every window and door, in case they find us,” he points out. 

“You take the downstairs, and I’ll take care of the doors and windows upstairs,” Wooyoung says, and San nods before they separate ways. San locks all the doors and windows from downstairs, whilst Wooyoung does the same to the doors and windows upstairs. Wooyoung soon walks back downstairs a minute later, and San and Wooyoung face each other.

“W-what do we do now?” San asks.

“Are you hungry?” Wooyoung says, noticing the stove in the kitchen. “I’m sure there’s at least some type of food here.”

“J-just a little,” San replies. “I-I’ma go check on the farm animals to see if they’re doing okay.” Wooyoung nods, and San walks out of the cottage. He walks toward the barn and opens one of the doors, the familiar scent of the barn filling his nostrils. There are cows, pigs, sheep, horses, goats, turkeys, ducks, and chickens in here. “H-hello, everyone,” he greets softly, fully walking inside the barn. “H-how have you guys been doing?” Sanreceives their noises as a response, and he lets out a small giggle. He walks toward one of the cows and softly pats her head. She lets out a moo, and San lets out a coo. “A-are you guys hungry?” he questions. He immediately receives responses, so he starts looking for food he can leave them. Surprisingly, he finds five bags of food nearby and is surprised that they are there. It seems as if there were people who used to live here, then.

“Sannie?” Wooyoung’s voice can be heard from the entrance of the barn. He lets out a small frown at the scent of the barn but walks inside. “What are you doing?”

“I-I’m feeding the animals,” San explains, sending Wooyoung a small smile. “W-wanna help?”

“Um...sure,” he replies, a bit hesitantly. “What do I have to do?”

“J-just hand them the food on your hand,” San instructs, showing how to do so by doing it to the chickens. “W-well, to the chickens and ducks. Th-the rest you have to put their food in a bucket, or else they’ll bite your fingers off.”

“That doesn’t sound scary at all,” Wooyoung says, a bit of fear laced in his tone.

San lets out a small giggle, and he starts showing Wooyoung how to feed the animals. The chickens and ducks only peck Wooyoung once, but that still makes him pout. However, his pout goes away when San softly kisses his fingers. When they finish, Wooyoung grabs a few eggs from the chickens’ coop and walks outside to see if there are any plants.

“W-what are you planning on doing?” San asks, walking outside, seeing Wooyoung collecting some tomatoes, radishes, and green peppers.

“I was planning on making us some omelets,” he answers. “You’re not allergic to any type of foods, right?”

“N-no,” San answers. “N-nice thinking, Woo.”

The prince smiles. “Thanks, Sannie.”

Once Wooyoung is done, they both walk back inside the cottage, and Wooyoung starts cooking. San offers to help, but Wooyoung just tells him to sit down and relax.

“H-how did you learn how to cook, anyway?” he questions, enjoying the view of watching Wooyoung cook. He's such perfect husband material- Woah, where did that come from?

“When I was younger, I would get bored listening to lessons of how to become a king, so sometimes I would sneak out,” he explains, a small smile on his face. “I would mostly go to the kitchen, and I’d love to see the cooks cook. I once asked the chef to teach me, and she did. I grew a passion for cooking, and if I wasn’t a prince, I would do a pretty decent job at becoming a chef, and owning my own restaurant.”

“Y-you still can,” San says. “I-if we do stay hidden forever, you can save up enough money to open up your own restaurant. S-start a business.”

“I don’t know,” Wooyoung mutters. “But it does sound amazing.”

San nods, letting out a small sigh. He hates the fact that Wooyoung’s dream was ruined just because he has to become a king. He can still become a chef whilst being one, but being a king and a chef at the same time would be hard, and Wooyoung would get stressed out. 

Wooyoung soon finishes cooking, placing the two plates down on the table of the kitchen island. He and San begin to eat, San thanking him for the meal. They eat in silence, not really wanting to talk about anything. When they are done, San washes their dishes, whilst Wooyoung cleans the space they ate at. Once they are finished, San heads back toward the barn, and drags Wooyoung behind him. They start hanging out with the animals, San letting out a small giggle each time Wooyoung gets bleated at by the sheep, or lightly pecked by the chickens.

“I can’t deal with this anymore,” he says dramatically, slumping down on the spot next to San on the hay. “I don’t get how you can do this every day.”

“Th-they’re just showing you love, Woo,” he giggles. “I-I think they love you.”

“Yeah, right,” Wooyoung scoffs. He turns to look at San. The blonde looks back at him, and they just stare at each other’s eyes, until Wooyoung lets out a small chuckle, and pecks San’s lips. “You’re so cute.”

“N-no I’m not,” he denies, a light blush dusting his cheeks.

Wooyoung smiles, snaking his arms around San’s slim waist. “Yeah, you are. You are the cutest farmer boy and the cutest person I’ve seen in my life. Cutie.”

“S-stop,” he whines, hiding his face in the crook of Wooyoung’s neck, feeling his face becoming hotter. “Y-you’re making m-me blush.”

“Good,” Wooyoung says in San’s ear, making the blonde let out a small shiver. They stay like that for the next four minutes, just enjoying being in each other’s arms, until San speaks up:

“A-are we planning on staying here?” he asks.

“Only if you want to,” Wooyoung replies. San nods, and he snuggles more into Wooyoung’s side, closing his eyes. He soon starts peacefully snoring, but Wooyoung isn’t feeling tired. The hay starts prickling his skin, and he sees that it is doing the same to San. Wooyoung feels bad since San wants to stay here, but the blonde would wake up with a sore neck tomorrow if he doesn’t sleep on a pillow. Getting up with San clinging to him, Wooyoung wraps the older’s legs around his waist, holding him from underneath his thighs, so he won’t fall. Wooyoung carries San back toward the cottage, after bidding the animals a goodnight, and walks inside the cottage. He carries San upstairs and places him softly down on the bed. He pulls away to lay down next to San, but the blonde doesn’t let go. “Sannie, let me go,” he whispers. 

San shakes his head stubbornly. “N-no.” 

“I’m just going to lay next to you,” Wooyoung assures. To his relief, San hesitantly lets go of him, and Wooyoung lays down next to San. Honestly, he was thinking about sleeping on the couch, since there's just one bed, but it seems as if San doesn’t want him to. Once his head hits the pillow, he tries to fall asleep, but he feels uncomfortable sleeping in his tux. “Sannie?” he calls out.

“Y-yeah?”

“C-can I take off my tux?” Wooyoung is hesitant to ask. 

San’s face immediately becomes red, and he opens his eyes, looking at Wooyoung. “U-um, s-sure.”

“Thank you,” he mutters, before quickly getting up. Wooyoung quickly unbuttons his blazer, his pants, and shirt, leaving him in his boxers. San tries to look away, but he just can’t, staring at Wooyoung’s lightly toned chest and his slightly muscular arms. Wooyoung climbs back onto the bed, wrapping his bare arms around San’s small waist, and snuggling closer to him. The prince soon starts snoring, but San feels dirty that he can’t because he has a nasty boner, since he just saw Wooyoung half-naked.

_ You are one nasty fuck, Choi San _ , he thinks to himself, letting out a small groan. He closes his eyes, trying to see if he can fall asleep with his disgusting boner almost poking Wooyoung’s thigh.

\--

“We’re here, Your Royal Highnesses,” the coachman announces, the carriage finally stopping eight hours later.

“Finally,” Prince Hongjoong mutters, and the door to their carriage opens, the coachman helping them out. They thank him, and they all look around them. They seem to be in a small town, a few citizens looking at them in confusion.

“Where are we?” Seonghwa asks.

“We seem to be in the small town of the Kim side,” Prince Yunho explains. He looks at Prince Hongjoong. “We’re in your hometown, hyung.”

“But it doesn’t take this long to arrive,” he mumbles.

“There was only one horse,” the coachman speaks up sheepishly. “Sorry for the long ride, Your Royal Highnesses.”

“It’s fine,” Yeosang assures. “You can go wherever you want now, but make to sure stay hidden.”

The coachmen nod, before they bow and leave. The six princes and San’s parents are now left alone.

“What are we going to do now?” his mother frowns. “San and Wooyoung are probably dead or harmed. And we’re probably far away from them.”

“Ji-eun, they’re probably near,” Mingi says pointedly, but even he isn’t so sure. “We’re just going to have to keep on looking.”

“Yeah, don’t give up hope so easily, sweetheart,” San’s father agrees, wrapping an arm around his wife.

“For now, we have to figure out where we’re going to stay,” Prince Jongho sighs.

\--

The next morning, Wooyoung wakes up to the side next to him empty. He hears noises from downstairs, so he guesses San is there. Wooyoung gets up, letting out a small yawn, and reaching for his clothes, but he only finds his pants and blazer. He shakes his head playfully, knowing San probably got his shirt. He pulls his pants up, and walks out of the room, heading downstairs to the kitchen.

“Morning,” he greets, his voice still rough from barely waking up, sending shivers down San’s spine.

“M-morning,” he greets back, cooking something on the stove.

“What are you cooking?” Wooyoung asks.

“S-some eggs,” San replies, letting out a small sigh. “Th-they were the only source of food I could find.”

“What about chicken?” Wooyoung says pointedly.

“I-I don’t know how to kill them,” San admits. “B-besides, I don’t want to kill them. I-it would make me feel sad.”

“But yet you still eat chicken,” Wooyoung chuckles.

“Sh-shut up,” San pouts. Wooyoung lets out a small coo, and he walks toward San, wrapping his arms around his slim waist, and bringing him closer, so their back and chest can touch. San is a bit surprised, but he enjoys the gesture. He continues cooking with Wooyoung clinging to his back, and when he is done, he pats the arms that are around his small waist. “W-Woo, let me go,” he says, letting out a small smile.

“No…” Wooyoung shakes his head, his strands of hair tickling San’s neck.

“A-aren’t you hungry?” he questions, letting out a small giggle.

“Yeah,” Wooyoung answers, “but you look so delicious, I want to eat  _ you  _ .” San’s eyes widen. He wasn’t expecting Wooyoung to answer like this. San stays frozen until Wooyoung turns him around. He doesn’t waste a second, before slamming their lips together. San is a bit surprised, but he wraps his arms around Wooyoung’s neck, eagerly kissing back. Wooyoung motions for San to jump, tapping his hip, and the blonde does, wrapping his legs around Wooyoung’s waist. The blonde prince places his hands underneath San’s thighs, and forgetting the food, Wooyoung carries San upstairs, landing in their bedroom. Wooyoung places San down on the bed, climbing on top of him. Wooyoung pulls away, and the two just stare into each other’s eyes, sexual tension growing in the air around them. “Are you sure you want this, Sannie?” he inquires huskily, and San eagerly nods.

“I want you, Jung Wooyoung.  _ Take me.  _ ”

Wooyoung immediately might’ve grown harder at that, and starts kissing down San’s neck. The blonde extends it, letting Wooyoung have more access. Wooyoung sucks and bites on San’s soft skin, which kind of surprises him. He didn’t know Wooyoung knows how to leave hickies behind. But of course, Wooyoung is a rebel, so he probably already has had sex before. Whilst San hasn’t. He's gay, sure, but he only knows that, because he’s never felt any romantic feelings for any kind of girl. He only knows he's a hundred percent gay when he once kissed a boy and felt more than when he looks at a picture of Kim Jisoo, a famous beautiful K-Pop idol.

San lets out a moan, as Wooyoung sucks a hickey underneath his ear. Wooyoung’s (probably) skilled hands start unbuttoning his shirt San has on, and it falls off San’s delicate shoulders, leaving him in nothing but his boxers. San’s face grows red in embarrassment, but Wooyoung pecks his lips, assuring him he has nothing to be embarrassed about.

Wooyoung starts kissing down San’s chest after leaving a few hickeys on the blonde’s shoulders and collarbones. He soon reaches the top of San’s boxers, and he looks up at San. The blonde nods, and Wooyoung is quick to pull down San’s boxers off his legs, throwing them somewhere in the room. San’s dick leaks up, already leaking precum, and he lets out a whine, as Wooyoung just stares at it.

“D-don’t stare a-at my...d-dick like th-that, Wooyoung,” San whines.

Wooyoung lets out a sheepish smile, kissing San’s thigh softly. “Sorry, baby. Can you spread your legs for me?”

Even though he is embarrassed, San does what he's told, spreading his legs. Wooyoung easily fits in between the space, and he leans down, pressing kisses around San’s shaft. The blonde looks at him in confusion, but lets out a gasp once Wooyoung engulfs his mouth around his dick. 

“W-Wooyoung-” San tries to tell Wooyoung to stop, but the prince doesn’t. Instead, he takes all of San in his mouth, and the older lets out a gasp, feeling nothing but pleasure. Well, a bit of weirdness, too, but mostly pleasure. Wooyoung starts bobbing his head up and down, licking around the base of San’s dick. The blonde doesn’t know what to do but entangle his fingers in Wooyoung’s blonde locks. The prince lets him and takes all of San in his mouth. San lets out a moan, leaning his head back. He thrusts his hips up accidentally and immediately checks to see if Wooyoung is okay. “O-oh my g-god, are y-you okay? D-did I h-hurt you?”

“I’m fine, Sannie,” Wooyoung assures. “Just relax, and I’ll take care of you.”

San is a bit hesitant, but he nods, leaning back against the pillow. Wooyoung takes him in his mouth again, and San closes his eyes, subconsciously thrusting his hips up. Wooyoung lets him, and when San feels he is going to cum, he does in Wooyoung’s mouth, and the prince surprisingly swallows all of it.

“W-why did y-you do th-that?” San asks, looking at Wooyoung in surprise.

“Because I wanted to,” he cheekily replies, and leans down to engulf San into a kiss. The blonde feels a bit weird, tasting himself in Wooyoung’s mouth, but he mostly doesn’t mind. Wooyoung soon pulls away, looking into San’s eyes. “Do you have lube?”

San knows what ‘lube’ is—he’s used it before. “N-no.”

Wooyoung nods, and spits on his fingers. He spreads the spit around, and once he feels like there is enough spit on his fingers, he drifts his hand toward San’s hole. He makes eye contact with San, seeing nothing but lust swimming in the blonde’s irises. With that assurance, Wooyoung inserts one of his fingers inside of San. The male immediately feels uncomfortable, his face scrunching in discomfort. 

“Just relax, Sannie,” Wooyoung coaxes huskily in San’s ear, kissing the spot underneath it.

San tries to relax, taking deep breaths. A minute later, he finally gets to relax, and starts feeling pleasure bubbling up inside of him. He lets out a moan, and lowers himself down on Wooyoung’s finger, before pulling himself back up. Taking the sign, Wooyoung inserts another finger, plunging the two fingers in San’s hole deeper. The male’s walls clench around them, and Wooyoung lets out a small groan, loving how warm and tight San feels. Wooyoung soon inserts a third finger after a minute and scissors the three fingers in San’s hole. 

“I-I’m ready, Wooyoung,” he speaks up after two minutes of adjusting to Wooyoung’s fingers.

“You sure?” he asks, slowly taking them out.

San winces at the loss but nods. “I’m sure.”

Wooyoung is a bit hesitant, but he nods back. He unbuttons his slacks and pulls them down his legs, as well as his boxers. He climbs back on top of San and grips the blonde’s hips. He starts pushing himself inside of San, and tears spill out of the older’s eyes, hardly biting down on his lower lip.

“It’ll feel better soon, Sannie,” Wooyoung assures.  **_“Trust me.”_ **

San nods, trying to stop his tears from coming, but they still do. Wooyoung leans down, wiping his tears away, and kissing his cheeks softly. San soon nods, and Wooyoung takes the sign and pushes the rest of himself inside of San. The blonde takes a deep breath, trying to blink the rest of his tears away. He wraps his legs around Wooyoung’s waist and taps his shoulder.

“I-I’m ready.”

Wooyoung nods this time, and he slowly starts rocking his hips. San immediately feels pleasure, leaning his head back, and closing his eyes. Wooyoung continues at the same pace, until San rolls his hips down, telling him to go faster. Wooyoung doesn’t even waste a second before starting to do so, digging his fingernails in the skin of San’s hips. 

Skin slapping, moans, groans, grunts, and panting fill the room soon, but neither San nor Wooyoung care. San wraps his arms around Wooyoung’s neck, bringing him closer, and connecting their lips. They enjoy the feeling of each other’s lips, and San licks Wooyoung’s bottom lip, and Wooyoung opens his mouth. Their tongues entwine, and Wooyoung explores San’s cavern with his tongue, tasting every inch of him.

Their sweaty bodies move together, the headboard slightly hitting the wall. They're just glad they have no neighbors. Wooyoung soon readjusts himself, and places San’s legs on his shoulders, before slamming himself back inside rougher and deeper. San’s eyes roll to the back of his head, and he lets out the loudest moan so far. His hands fist the bedsheets, and a breathless and whiny “Wooyoung” escapes his lips.

The blonde prince intertwines their fingers together, pinning San’s hands down on each side of his head. Wooyoung leans down, connecting their lips again. They enjoy each other’s lips, their lips moving together in sync. When they pull away, San whispers, “I love you, Woo.”

Wooyoung is a bit surprised at the sudden confession, but smiles at San, pecking his lips. “I love you, too, Sannie.”

Soon, the blonde’s walls clench around Wooyoung’s cock, making the prince let out a small groan, alerting him San is about to cum. The male soon does, ropes of white spilling onto his and Wooyoung’s stomach. San starts feeling overwhelmed, his eyes glazed over since Wooyoung isn’t even close to being done. 

San rolls his hips down, trying to help Wooyoung’s release come faster. A minute later, Wooyoung starts giving sloppy thrusts, and not long after, he cums inside of San. The two just stand there, panting and trying to come down from their high. Wooyoung soon pulls himself out, San letting out a small whine at the loss. Wooyoung gets off the bed, but, before he can go anywhere, San calls out: “D-don’t leave, Woo.”

“I’m just going to get something to clean us up,” he assures, and San pouts, but lets him go. As promised, Wooyoung comes back with paper towels in his hands. He cleans himself and San up, before climbing onto the spot next to San, wrapping his arms around the blonde’s slim waist. Wooyoung is about to fall asleep when San speaks up:

“W-Woo?”

“Yeah?” 

The blonde’s eyes hold pure adoration and love in them. “Th-thanks for making love to m-me.”

Wooyoung smiles, kissing San’s forehead. “You’re welcome, baby.”

\--

For the next two days, San and Wooyoung spend it at their cottage. The owner—if there even is one—never shows up, so they ‘adopt’ the cottage as their own. San mostly spends his time in the barn, missing his own animals from his own farm, and treats them with care. Wooyoung spends time with him, but mostly tries to clean up the cottage. They find a market nearby and buy a few things they can get with the expensive things Wooyoung has. They buy a few pairs of clothes and toiletries since they already have food from the animals and crops at the farm.

Currently, San is in the fields, picking some crops, and putting them in the bucket he brought with him when he hears the sound of horses’ hooves clicking against the pavement of the ground. He made sure the horses’ stables are closed, so he looks up to see who it is. But he totally isn’t expecting to see his friends, his parents, and his friends’s ‘boyfriends.’

“I don’t think San and Wooyoung are here, guys,” San’s mother frowns, looking around.

“G-guys!” As if on cue, they all hear San’s voice.  They all look toward where the voice is coming from, seeing San running toward them. Seonghwa, Yeosang, and Mingi are quick to jump down from their horses and run toward San, ambushing him, making him fall to the ground. San lets out a yelp, but lets out a squeal, hugging his friends tightly. They hug him just as tight, and soon start crying. Tears of joy, obviously.  “O-oh, I missed you guys so m-much!” he says, smiling at them through teary eyes. “H-how did you guys find us?”

“Well, we ran into your guys’ coachman, and he told us you guys were here,” Seonghwa explains, a smile on his face. He sniffles, hugging San again. “O-oh, I missed you so much.”

“I-I missed you guys, too,” he returns. San soon pulls away from them and goes to greet his parents, who also start crying tears of relief and joy. Whilst they are hugging, they all hear footsteps behind them, and Wooyoung’s voice saying:

“G-guys!”

“Wooyoung!” the rest shriek, going to hug him.

“I’m so glad you’re okay, San,” his father says, hugging him tightly. “W-we thought you and the prince were dead.”

“W-well, we’re not,” he says. 

After everyone greets each other, they walk inside the cottage, San and Wooyoung serving the rest cups of water. 

“So, have you guys been staying here for the last few days?” Yeosang asks, looking around in amazement.

“Yeah,” Wooyoung replies. “It’s nice, huh?”

“It is,” Prince Hongjoong agrees. “Have...any of the guards found you guys yet?”

“Th-thankfully no,” San answers, he and Wooyoung handing the others their cups of water. “B-but it won’t be long before they do.”

“Then we should go away from here,” Mingi suggests.

“Where would we even go?” Wooyoung asks pointedly.

“Maybe to another country?” Jongho says. “No one would barely recognize us there, and we’d be free from our royal stuff here.”

“Y-yeah, but my parents and I don’t want to leave behind our farm,” San says with a small frown on his face. “A-any other ideas?”

“We could...dye our hair, and get plastic surgery,” Prince Hongjoong responds, but everyone knows none of them want to do that.

“We’re screwed,” Seonghwa whines. 

“How about for now we just enjoy being with each other again?” San’s mother speaks up. “We were all scared to death that we were all dead, but we’re thankfully alive. For now, let’s just enjoy it.”

Everyone else nods in agreement, and San’s father changes the subject. They spend the rest of the day with each other, talking about random things, and when dinner rolls around they all help out. They make kimchi stew with the things the others brought with them, and when they are done, they clean up. They make sleeping arrangements since there is only one bed, and when it is eleven forty-eight p.m., they start preparing to go to sleep. 

Currently, San is in the kitchen, getting a warm cup of milk to help him sleep when Wooyoung walks into the kitchen.

“What are you doing, Sannie?” he questions.

“G-getting a cup of milk,” San replies. “I-I can’t fall asleep.”

Wooyoung nods, and he wraps an arm around San’s shoulder. “I’m so glad everyone’s okay.”

“M-me, too,” he agrees, leaning against Wooyoung.

When the milk on the pot starts softly boiling, San turns off the stove, opening one of the cabinets to get a cup. But that’s when the door knocks.

“Who could be knocking at this hour?” Wooyoung mutters, heading toward the door.

“Ch-check who it is first,” San calls out, and Wooyoung nods. He checks through the window and is relieved to see it is the coachman who took him and San here. Even though he's a bit surprised and confused, Wooyoung opens the door.

“Mr. Min?” he says. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m sorry,” the coachman apologizes, and the next thing Wooyoung knows, around twenty-one guards appear behind the coachman, and Wooyoung’s eyes widen. He then feels betrayed when Jimin steps in front of all the coachmen and the guards. 

“Nice to see you again, Your Royal Highness,” he greets. 

“W-what did you do, Jimin?” Wooyoung demands, taking a step back. San then joins them, surprised to find the guards and Jimin.

“I’m following the king’s and queen’s orders,” he replies. Jimin turns toward the guards. “Guards, gather everyone up and throw them in the cart. Don’t let anyone escape.”

“H-hey, you can’t do that!” San exclaims, trying to block the doorway.

“I think I just did, Choi San,” Jimin says monotonously, and one of the guards grabs San’s wrists, pushing him to the ground.

“Get your hands off him!” Wooyoung snaps, but he's facing the same thing.  Soon, everyone else is captured, awoken from their peaceful sleep, and they are soon thrown into the cart. It starts moving, and the place is so dark, they can barely see a thing.  “I-I’m sorry, you guys,” he apologizes, tears rolling down his face.

“Why are you apologizing?” San’s father asks.

“I-I let them in,” Wooyoung answers, his voice so quiet, the others can barely him.

“It’s not your fault, Wooyoung,” Prince Hongjoong reminds, but Wooyoung still feels guilty.

“We’re done for,” they all hear Seonghwa mutter. They can’t argue with him there.

\--

The cart stops moving five hours later. They all know they are at the castle, but San and Wooyoung are surprised it took them this long. However, the coachman did go as fast as he could drive the carriage, so maybe that’s why it didn’t take them that long to get to the cottage from the castle.

“If you dare try to escape, you will be executed,” Jimin announces, as one of the guards opens the doors to the cart.

“Go to hell,” Prince Yunho snaps, and Jimin just stares at him blankly.

They are soon dragged out, their hands still tied behind their backs. Jimin starts leading them inside the castle and leads them toward the royal room, where they see the queen and king, Sana, and her parents, much to their surprise.

“The princes and the Chois are here, Your Majesties and Your Royal Highness,” Jimin declares, bowing.

“Good job, Jimin,” King Jung praises, a small smirk on his face. “I knew I could count on you.” Jimin nods. The king steps off his chair and walks toward the princes, San, and his parents. “Nice to see you all again.”

“Suck my ass, Your Majesty,” Yeosang grits out.

The king sends him a sarcastic smile “No thanks, Yeosang. I’m glad you’re all unharmed and alive. Sana, it’s your turn to talk.”

“Good,” she says, and walks toward them. Sana stops in front of them, making eye contact with them. She sets her gaze on Wooyoung. “I missed you, Wooyoung.”

“Were you the one that did this?” he demands.

“I had to,” Sana pouts. “You were escaping away from me, and I didn’t want that. Can’t you see that I love you, Wooyoung?”

“N-no, you don’t,” San opposes, glaring at Sana. “Y-you just want Wooyoung for his money and fame. Y-you never really cared about him, did you?”

“No one was talking to you, Choi,” she snaps, glaring back at San. But no one fails to notice how Sana didn’t answer San’s question.

“What do you want to do with them, Your Royal Highness?” one of the guards asks.

“Just throw them in the dungeon,” she replies. 

“You can’t do that!” Mingi exclaims.

“Yeah, I can,” Sana smirks. “I’m going to be the future  _ Mrs. Jung Wooyoung _ . Do you know how much power my name holds now?”

“Spoiled brat,” Wooyoung mutters, making Sana shoot him a glare, but her lips soon curl into a nasty smirk.

“And for San…” she starts, “… _ execute him.” _

“No!” his parents yell. “Please!”

“That’s going too far, Sana,” Prince Hongjoong tells her.

Sana lets out a small shrug. “He should’ve known better than to come in the way of Wooyoung and I, then.” She looks at Wooyoung. “My love, our wedding will be in eight days, whether you like it or not. You’re going to say yes, or your precious friends die, too.”

“Your Royal Highness-”

“Did I say you could talk?” Sana shoots the guard who spoke a nasty glare.

“M-my apologies.”

Sana lets out a huff. “For now, throw them all in the dungeon. I’ll figure out what to do with them later.”

“Yes, Your Royal Highness,” the guards reply. They grab the princes and the Chois, before starting to lead them downstairs toward the dungeon. They throw them in the cells, locking them once they are in.

“Jimin, please,” Wooyoung says pleadingly, looking at his bodyguard with sad eyes. “Please. You’ve known me almost all your life. W-we’re basically brothers. Please get us out of here.”

Jimin looks at Wooyoung, shoving the keys into his pocket, before looking away. “I’ll…I’ll see what I can do.” With that, Jimin walks away, closing and locking the door of the dungeon behind him.

“Well, we’re screwed,” Seonghwa speaks up. “It was nice knowing all of you guys.”

“We’re not going to die, hyung,” Wooyoung tells him. “I know Jimin. He’s holding back. He’ll get us out of here.”

“What if he doesn’t?” Prince Yunho says, and Wooyoung stays quiet, not knowing what to say.

\--

Around an hour later, the door of the dungeon is opened, Jimin appearing. He walks down the steps until he reaches Wooyoung’s cell. He takes out the keys and pulls Wooyoung out. The blonde prince doesn’t even turn around to look at the others, not knowing if he can stand looking at the sad look in their eyes.

“W-where are we going?” Wooyoung asks softly, as they step out of the dungeon.

“Her Royal Highness wants to see you,” Jimin replies.

Wooyoung internally groans. “Please, Jimin. You have to help us. You know Sana doesn’t really love me. She just wants my name under hers, so she can have more power. Please. Help us.”

Jimin just quickly glances at Wooyoung, not saying anything. They soon arrive where Sana is waiting for Wooyoung, which is the garden. They see the princess sitting on a bench, her beautiful face glowing underneath the moonlight. But all Wooyoung sees is an ugly siren who is waiting to catch its prey and kill them.

“We’re here, Your Royal Highness,” Jimin announces.

Sana looks up to look at them, a smile growing on her face, as she notices Wooyoung. “Good. You may leave now, Jimin.”

The silver-haired male nods, bowing before he leaves, leaving Sana and Wooyoung alone. The blonde prince doesn’t want to be here, and even considers running back to the dungeon—he prefers to be there than being with Sana—but he knows he can’t, or else his friends’, San’s, and San’s parents’s lives will be at stake. So instead, Wooyoung clears his throat, giving Sana his best fake smile.

“Y-you called for me, Sana?” he says.

“Yes,” she replies. Sana pats the space next to her. “Come sit with me.”

Hesitantly, Wooyoung does but makes sure they are a few inches away from each other. “W-what did you want to talk about?”

“Can’t I just spend time with you?” Sana says. “We’re going to get married soon, my love. We might as well get to know each other.”

“I don’t want to get you to know you, though,” Wooyoung mutters, but it seems as if Sana heard it because her expression seems surprised.

“W-what?”

“W-what I meant was,” Wooyoung quickly corrects himself, “w-why don’t we get to know each other  _ after  _ the wedding? That way all we can focus on now is the wedding. Don’t you want that?”

“Yeah,” Sana answers. “That’s a great idea, Wooyoung.” The blonde sighs in relief to himself, and half-listens to what Sana is blabbering about. He doesn’t really care what details the cake has, or what should be in the ballroom for the reception, or what kind of dress Sana wants to wear. He especially doesn’t care about how their vows would sound like. “Now, because of your mistake, we have to act like a couple,” she says, which makes Wooyoung spring back to life. 

“W-what?”

“People now think we don’t love each other,” Sana explains. “We can’t let them believe that, so we have to make sure they know we do.”

“W-why?”

“Wooyoung, I just explained why,” Sana groans. “Are you paying attention?”

“Y-yeah. Sorry.”

-

“Y-you know, g-guys,” San speaks up, “if I-I  _ do  _ get executed, I-I just w-want you a-all to kn-know that I-I love y-you. And H-Hongjoong, Yunho, and J-Jongho, please t-take good c-care of S-Seonghwa, Yeosang, a-and Mingi f-for me, y-yeah?”

“Don’t talk like that, sweetie,” his mother lightly scolds. “Y-you’re not going to die.”

“We all know he is, Ji-eun,” Hongjoong says. Even Hongjoong seems to have lost hope. “We all know what Sana is capable of.”

“I love you, San,” Seonghwa says, his voice cracking. 

“We love you, too, San,” Yeosang and Mingi add in unison.

“I-I’ll miss y-you guys,” San returns, sniffling. He really is trying to be strong for the others. But now, he just can’t hold himself back, breaking down into sobs. He slides down the wall, hugging his knees to his chest. “I-I l-love y-you a-all.”

\--

Around an hour later, the doors to the dungeon are opened, Jimin and Wooyoung appearing. Jimin puts Wooyoung in his cell again, locking the door. Jimin leaves without another word, closing and locking the door of the dungeon behind him. Only a few sniffles are heard, Wooyoung growing concerned.

“Are you guys okay?” he asks, frowning.

“N-no,” Jongho replies truthfully. “W-we just finished saying goodbye to San, Wooyoung. Our final goodbye.”

Dread creeps up in Wooyoung. “W-what do you mean, J-Jongho?”

“D-didn’t y-you h-hear S-Sa-Sana?” San speaks up, speaking through tears. “I-I’m g-going t-to b-be e-executed, W-Woo-Wooyoung.”

“No you’re not,” he denies.

“None of us can do anything, Wooyoung,” Hongjoong reminds. “We’re not even sure if Jimin’s even going to help us or not.”

“W-we still have eight days,” Wooyoung prompts. 

“It’ll be too late, Wooyoung,” Seonghwa says sadly. “Today’s the eighteenth.  _ November  _ eighteenth. Your parents said your coronation was going to be on your birthday  _ this  _ year, remember? So, when you and Sana get married, she’s going to automatically become queen.”

“Th-this can’t be,” Wooyoung mutters. “A-are you sure, Seonghwa?”

“Yes.”

Wooyoung bites his bottom lip, falling back against the wall. They  _ are  _ screwed.

\--

The next six days are plain torture. None of the princes, or San, or his parents say a word and the only one who is allowed to leave the dungeon is Wooyoung. But he's only allowed to go to the bathroom, or visit Sana. He suggests that Hongjoong’s, Seonghwa’s, Yunho’s, Yeosang’s, Mingi’s, or Jongho’s parents can help them, but Hongjoong says their parents think they are on vacation since Wooyoung’s parents told them that.

Currently, Wooyoung is in another fitting, the tailor measuring how long his slacks need to be. Wooyoung doesn’t want to be here, but he doesn’t have any other choice. He lets out a sigh, letting the tailor do his thing.

“Can I come in?” The king’s voice can be heard by the doorway.

“Come in, Your Majesty,” the tailor allows, and the door opens, showing Wooyoung’s father.

“How are the pants coming along, Kim?” he asks.

“I’m almost done, Your Majesty,” the tailor replies. He looks up at the king. “Do you need anything?”

“Ah, right. I need to speak with Wooyoung,” the king answers.

The tailor nods, getting up. “I’ll leave you two alone, then.” He bows, before walking out the door, closing it behind him.

“What do you want, father?” Wooyoung demands, crossing his arms.

“I think you’ve noticed, but your coronation is in two days,” the king starts. “I need to start getting you prepared.”

“For what?” Wooyoung says harshly. “Are you going to  _ arrange  _ what I’m going to say, too? Why don’t you arrange everything else for me, then? You’re perfectly good at that.”

“Wooyoung, your mother and I are only doing it for you,” the king tries to reason.

Wooyoung scoffs. “Oh, please. If you were, you’d be letting me marry whoever I want to marry. Father, I don’t love Sana. She’s a spoiled brat, and god, I hate her.”

“Then who do you want to marry, then?” the king questions.

“You already know who I want to marry.”

_ “The farmer boy?”  _ The king lets out a disapproved frown. “Wooyoung, you can do so much better than him.”

“I don’t care,” he snaps. “I love him.  _ He’s  _ the love of my life. Sana can go to hell, for all I care.”

“Don’t talk about her like that,” the king scowls. “She is a nice princess, and at least  _ she  _ can give you children who are your own blood.”

“Do you think I care about that?!” Wooyoung yells. “I’d rather die than have a kid with her!”

“Jung Wooyoung, don’t you dare raise your voice at me,” the king warns.

“Well, you’re not listening to me, even if I didn’t,” Wooyoung reminds. “Why are you even bothering talking to me? You know what my response is. If you’re not going to do anything, just leave, father. I don’t want to see you.”

The king glares at Wooyoung, before storming out of the room, slamming the door open. 

\--

Before they know it, it is already the twenty-sixth. Wooyoung lets out a small groan once he realizes it is, noticing that he's the only one awake. Well, he probably is. He hears light snoring, but maybe the others are awake, too.

“Guys?” he softly calls out. “Are any of you awake?”

“I am,” San’s mother replies. “Is everything okay, Wooyoung?”

“Morning, Mrs. Choi,” he greets. “How are you feeling?”

“I would say fine, but I’d be lying,” she says. “Is everything okay?”

“Everything’s fine,” Wooyoung assures. “Mrs. Choi…I’m going to make sure San doesn’t get executed today, okay?”

“Wooyoung, you can’t do anything,” his mother reminds. “I love you for trying, I really do, but you can’t do anything.”

“Yeah I can,” Wooyoung opposes. “I’ve been thinking, and I’m going to be the new  _ king  _ today.  _ I’m  _ going to be the one giving orders, starting today. If I don’t want San to get executed then he won’t. I’ll make sure of it, Mrs. Choi.”

“A-are you sure?” she asks, a bit hopefully.

“Yes.” Soon, the dungeon’s doors are opened, and a guard appears. He walks down the steps, and takes out the keys. Wooyoung's a bit surprised since only Jimin is allowed the keys to his cell. “Isn’t Jimin supposed to take me out?” 

“He’s busy right now,” the guard explains, grabbing Wooyoung’s arm. “Come on, let’s go.”

Wooyoung turns around, sending San’s mother an assuring smile before he and the guard disappear. San’s mother just prays everything will turn out okay.

\--

Not long after, everyone in the dungeon is awake, and they can already hear the chatter from upstairs, coming from the guests that are invited to Sana’s and Wooyoung’s second wedding. San sits up against the wall, hugging his knees to chest, as he tries to drown the chatter out. He knows they are going to hear loud cheers soon, because of Wooyoung and Sana both saying ‘I do.’ Sadness washes over San and tears well up in his eyes, but he holds them back.

“San?” his father’s voice speaks up. “Are you doing okay?”

“N-no,” San admits, sniffling.

“W-Wooyoung said he was going to try to get us out of here,” his mother speaks up. “Before any of you say anything, he’s going to be the new king. He’s going to be the one telling everyone what to do, starting today. I have faith in him.”

“I don’t know if I do,” San mutters.

-

“Are you ready, Your Royal Highness?” the tailor asks, wiping some dust off Wooyoung’s blazer.

“I think so,” he lies, giving the tailor a small smile.

“You’ll go great,” he assures. “I’ll be back, Your Royal Highness.”

Wooyoung nods, and the tailor leaves the room. The door is soon opened, and Wooyoung expects it to be the tailor but is surprised to see Jimin walking inside the room.

“Jimin?” Wooyoung sounds confused. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to help,” Jimin replies. “I-I realize I became  _ your  _ personal bodyguard for a reason: I can’t do anything that doesn’t have your consent. Well, unless it’s for your protection, but in this case, it's not. I-I have agreed to help you, Wooyoung.”

The now raven-haired male feels tears well up in his eyes. Wooyoung is quick to engulf Jimin into a hug, hugging him tightly. “Th-thank you, Jimin,” he whispers.

Jimin nods, hugging Wooyoung back. “Now, I’ve told some of the guards I trust—Kim Namjoon, Kim Seokjin, Min Yoongi, Jung Hoseok, Kim Taehyung, and Jeon Jeongguk—to help me with this, and they agreed. A few other guards are in it, too, since they also agree that Sana is a horrible woman.”

Wooyoung lets out a chuckle. “Thank you. But you guys have to do it before the officiator says ‘I now pronounce you husband and wife.’ Or else it’ll be too late.”

Jimin nods. “You can count on us. I’ll be back.” With that, he's gone.

A few seconds later, the tailor comes back, a piece of string in his hands, along with a needle. “I need to fix something up,” he explains, as he notices Wooyoung’s look of confusion. The ravenette nods, letting the tailor do his thing. The male is soon done and steps back to appreciate his work. “You look  _ handsome _ , Your Royal Highness.”

“Thank you.” Wooyoung smiles, stepping off the stool. He walks outside, running into his father. Wooyoung lets out a disappointed sigh, looking up to see his father in th eye. “Hello, father.”

“Hello, Wooyoung,” he slowly returns. “I see you’re all ready for your wedding. Have you been practicing your vows?”

“Yup,” Wooyoung lies. All he is going to say is the normal cliché shit. Nothing special.

“Alright, then,” the king says. “See you later, Wooyoung.”

“Goodbye, father,” he says. Wooyoung continues walking until he is outside the grand hall’s doors. He hears the crowd quieten down, the pianist starting to play a soft tune. Wooyoung opens the grand hall’s doors, many whispers starting. Wooyoung ignores them, and walks onto his place on the altar, glaring at the spot in front of him, where Sana is going to be.

-

“I think the wedding’s starting now, guys,” Yunho says, all of them hearing the chatter quietening down.

“Y-yay,” San says sarcastically. Tears are rolling down his face still, especially since his time of death is coming soon. As if on cue (or not), the dungeon’s doors are opened, and they look to see who it is: Wooyoung’s personal bodyguard, Park Jimin.

“Jimin?” Yeosang speaks up, sounding confused. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m getting you guys out of here,” Jimin explains, taking out the keys. Six other guards appear, the princes recognizing them as Kim Namjoon, Kim Seokjin, Min Yoongi, Jung Hoseok, Kim Taehyung, and Jeon Jeongguk. They all unlock their cells, letting them get out.

“W-why are you guys helping us?” San asks, a bit suspicious.

“I’m Wooyoung’s personal bodyguard,” Jimin replies. He motions to the other six. “We all are. Now come on. Let’s go, before it’s too late.”

-

“We are gathered here today for the wedding of Princess Minatozaki Sana and Prince Jung Wooyoung,” the officiator starts, but the ravenette zones out for the rest of it, not caring.

Sana had walked in about nine minutes ago, the wedding march starting, and she walked in wearing an a-line lace v-neck wedding dress, her hair in a braided updo, holding a bouquet of white peonies in her hands. Almost everyone had cheered, her three best friends walking first, before going to sit down. Now she is standing in front of Wooyoung, looking into his eyes, a smile on her face, tears in her eyes, but Wooyoung knows they are fake.

The officiator soon lets them say their vows, and Wooyoung says the cliché shit, whilst Sana says a two-minute speech. Wooyoung is just glad Sana is buying Jimin and the others some time. But now they get to the infamous question. The officiator starts with Sana first: “Do you, Princess Minatozaki Sana, take Prince Jung Wooyoung as your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do,” she answers, without any hesitation.

The officiator slightly turns to look at Wooyoung. “Do you, Prince Jung Wooyoung, take Princess Minatozaki Sana as your lawfully wedded wife?”

Wooyoung glances out of the corner of his eye at the door. He is a bit disappointed that he doesn’t see San and the others, but he quickly turns toward Sana. “I...I...I do.”

“Great.” The officiator smiles. He looks at the crowd. “Do we have any objections?” No one says anything. The officiator takes the sign, and continues: “I now pro-”

“W-wait!” Everyone turns to look at the doorway of the grand hall, seeing Prince Kim Hongjoong, Prince Park Seonghwa, Prince Jeong Yunho, Prince Kang Yeosang, Prince Jeong-Song Mingi, Prince Choi Jongho, San, and his parents standing there, with Jimin and the other guards behind him. “I-I object!” he announces, standing up straight.

“What is he doing here?!” Sana demands, looking at the guards. “He’s supposed to be outside, getting executed!”

“I can’t do that to the love of Wooyoung’s life.” Jimin shrugs in a ‘what can you do?’ way.

Almost everyone lets out a gasp, some whispering  _ I knew it _ , whilst others whisper  _ Sana and Wooyoung wouldn’t even make a cute couple, anyway. _

“Do I have to do everything myself?” she grumbles, and she quickly picks up her dress, walking over toward the musicians. She grabs one of the french horns, but, before she can throw it to San, someone is already yanking it out of her hands.

“You’re coming with us,” a formal voice says, and Sana looks up to see who it is: it is one of the kingdom’s royal guards. “You need some serious help, Your Royal Highness.”

“L-let me go!” she shrieks, thrashing around.

“Finally she’s gone,” Wooyoung mutters out loud, making the guests laugh at his remark.

“Jung Wooyoung, what the heck do you think you’re doing?!” his mother exclaims. “Where is Sana going?!”

“She’s going to get help, mother,” Wooyoung explains. Looking at the clock, Wooyoung notices it is two forty-five in the evening. “And, since I’m the new king now, I demanded that my parents are also taken to therapy. They need to get it through their thick skulls that they can’t force me to marry a psychotic person.”

The guards don’t even waste a second before they grip the arms of the old king and queen. They thrash around, demanding to be let go, but the guards ignore them, especially since they are making a scene in front of everyone.

“So, you’re not getting married to anyone today?” one of the guests ask, looking at Wooyoung. Ironically, it is a five-year-old. “I really wanted some cake.”

“You will,” Wooyoung promises, “but no, I’m not getting married today. But hopefully, I will soon.”

“To who?” the child’s mother says.

“To the real love of my life.” Wooyoung looks at the doorway, his gaze setting down on San. Everyone looks toward where he is looking at, and a few gasp. Wooyoung smiles, and he's quick to walk toward San, engulfing him into a kiss in front of everyone. “Everyone, the person I’m in love with is the farmer boy, and I’m proud of it. I love him, and if you don’t like that I love him, you can go fuck yourself, because I love Choi San. And hopefully, he’s going to be the one I’m going to marry soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> i promise i mean no hate to jeongyeon, sana, tzuyu, and chaeyoung. i love them dearly. i just needed some female idols for the plot.
> 
> title: bts’s “hold me tight”


End file.
